Summer Break
by CeeCee333
Summary: A.U look at how the teens of the BAU spend their last summer of freedom before college. Hotch/Emily JJ/Rossi Spencer/Seaver Morgan/Garcia pairings. Appearances by Austin, Gideon, Struass...and anyone else I can think of. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_I still don't own Criminal minds, CBS does._

"_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh what a shame that you came here with someone….So while you're here in my arms….Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."__  
_

JJ, Emily, and Penelope danced around Emily's kitchen.

"God Emily your singing has gotten worse."

Emily Prentiss smacked JJ in the arm and said, "Sorry if some of us don't sound like angels."

Penelope giggled and said, "You two quit it."

JJ sighed and said, "So what are we going to do tonight?"

Emily smiled and said, "I thought we could stay in. My mom is off in some European country, and I have the place to myself for like 3 weeks."

Penelope whistled and said, "Damn. You are lucky."

JJ said, "Tell me about it. My parents are always breathing down my neck. It's always JJ do this, JJ don't do that. They almost didn't let me out of the house tonight."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Guys I know it may seem great, but it gets kinda lonely."

Penelope said, "Awww Em. You have us, and if you want, I am sure I can talk my parents into letting me stay for a while. What about you JJ?"

JJ replied, "I will see what I can do."

Emily jumped off her kitchen counter and said, "You think we should call the boys?"

Penelope said, "Nu-uh. We told them we wanted a girl's night."

JJ laughed and said, "Tell them we lied. I'm bored."

Emily put her hands up and said, "Alright I will call them in a minute, but first what about a quick cheers to womanhood and all that stuff."

Penelope leaned against the marble island and asked, "What are we drinking this time?"

Emily held up a bottle and said, "I was thinking maybe a little Yaeger."

JJ said, "Em that bottle is huge. I guess we do need to call the boys."

All three girls laughed.

Emily grabbed glasses and filled each with Red Bull and Yaeger.

Jj smiled and said, "Down the hatch."

Emily finished half her glass in a gulp, and Penelope drained most of hers. JJ took a sip and grimaced.

Penelope laughed and said, "JJ don't be a baby about it."

"Grrr. Fine." JJ took a huge sip and coughed. "You happy now?"

Penelope nodded and said, "Very. Okay so where is Ashley?"

Emily said, "She should be here any minute."

JJ laughed and said, "Tell her Spence will be here, and I bet we see her in a minute."

Penelope said, "Em call the boys please."

Emily said, "My, my someone wants to see their baby boy."

Penelope punched Emily's arm and replied, "Shut up. We aren't like that."

Jj laughed and said, "Not like that my ass."

Penelope said, "Well anyway, you just want to see Aaron."

Emily looked pointedly at Penelope and said, "So what if I do?"

Penelope just shrugged. Emily scrolled through her iPhone. Before she could click send, there was a knock at her door.

Emily said, "I wonder who that is?"

Emily, JJ and Penelope were standing in front of the door. Emily looked through the peephole and smiled.

Emily opened the door and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Hey Em, you gonna let us in, or are we going to stand out here all night."

Penelope replied, "Derek get your cute butt in here."

Derek smiled and said, "Yes ma'am. So what are we drinkin on tonight?"

JJ smiled and said, "Yaeger."

Penelope laced her arm with Derek's and said, "Come on hot stuff I'll get you a glass."

Aaron looked at Emily and asked, "Do you want to tell me why they aren't together?"

Spencer replied, "He's stubborn, and she is in denial."

"Guys get out of the door and let me in."

JJ said, "Hey Ash. Did the boys pick you up?"

Ashley Seaver smiled and said, "Yep."

Emily asked, "Did you have to sneak out?"

Ashley giggled and said, "Yep."

Derek and Penelope came out of the kitchen.

Aaron asked, "Hey man what happened to the glass?"

Derek laughed and said, "Don't need it. I got the bottle right here. Hey where's Rossi?"

JJ frowned and said, "You haven't seen him?"

Spencer said, "Last time I saw him, he was talking to Erin."

JJ gawked and said, "Erin Strauss?"

Spencer replied, "Yeah, her."

JJ muttered, "Bitch."

Derek laughed and asked, "What was that?"

JJ mumbled, "Shut up Derek."

Aaron draped his arm around Emily and asked, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Emily said, "Not much. You know we all have to work tomorrow."

Everyone groaned.

Penelope snapped her fingers and said, "I know. Why don't we watch a movie?"

Spencer said, "No girl movies."

Ashley poked Spencer in the arm and said, "Sweetie we are girls, we watch what we want, but if you ask nicely…."

Emily said, "I have a copy of the Hangover."

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "Sounds good to me."

Emily said, "Why don't we raid my kitchen, and the bar, and get to it."

Aaron kissed Emily's cheek and said, "Cool."

After 20 minutes, two burned fingers, thanks to Penelope's inability to microwave Hotpockets, and a sorted through liquor cabinet, they were all downstairs in Emily's small theatre.

Emily and Aaron were cuddled up on a love seat, Derek was sitting on the floor with Penelope between his legs, her back to his front.

Seaver was sitting near Spencer. Ashley rolled her eyes, "God how dense can a genius be, and JJ was busy texting Rossi.

JJ said, "Rossi will be here in a couple of minutes. I told him to come around back."

Derek said, "Cool. Now start the movie."

The group passed around snacks, and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

By the end of the move, JJ had her head on Rossi's shoulder, Penelope and Derek were too busy trying to pretend they didn't like each other. Ashley was doing everything in her power to get Spencer to notice her, and Aaron was too busy making out with Emily to notice the movie was over.

Rossi threw a handful of popcorn at Aaron and said, "Hey. Breathe."

Emily blushed and Aaron laughed.

Penelope yawned and said, "I think I am buzzed." She tried to stand up, but she wobbled. Derek grabbed her waist and said, "Hey woman, you okay?"

Penelope yawned again, and said "I'm good."

Aaron said, "Guys this is the last night of our freedom, I saw we drink til we can't see straight."

Rossi said, "I'm okay with that."

The group went outside, sat around and drank.

Ashley was the first to pass out. Aaron and Emily carried her in the house, and put her in a guest bedroom. Spencer wasn't that far behind.

Penelope had to stop Derek from putting Spencer's hand in a glass of warm water.

"Come on baby girl it would be funny."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Derek that's mean. Be nice to our boy wonder."

Derek and Rossi helped move Spencer to a couch inside.

JJ and Rossi decided to watch TV until they fell asleep. The only people left outside were Aaron, Emily, Derek, and Penelope.

Aaron faked yawned and said, "Boy I am tired."

Derek chuckled and said, "Whatever man. You two go on upstairs."

Penelope laughed as Aaron dragged Emily up the stairs.

Penelope walked over to the pool and sat down with her feet in the water. Derek sat next to her and smiled.

"So mama when are we gonna make this official?"

"Derek what are you talking about?"

Derek smiled and said, "Me and you hard head."

Penelope sighed and said, "Derek I don't think that is a good idea. I mean you are a jock, and I'm the nerdy girl who works at the Apple store."

"Baby girl do you know how long I have liked you?"

Penelope sighed and said, "Not a clue."

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "Kindergarten."

Penelope laughed, "Seriously Derek?"

Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "As a heart attack. I remember when I pushed you down in the sandbox."

Penelope laughed and said, "Then I called you a poop head."

Derek kissed Penelope's lips and said, "That is when I knew I was in love."

Penelope woke up first. She tried to sit up, but noticed she couldn't move. She laughed and realized she was trapped under Derek.

Penelope shook Derek and said, "Hey baby boy wake up."

When that didn't work Penelope ended up yelling at Derek to get up.

Derek groaned with his head under the pillow and said, "I don't wanna."

"D we are going to be late for work."

Derek rolled over and sat up. "Shit I am never drinking again."

Penelope laughed and said, "Isn't that what you said last week?"

Penelope and Derek headed downstairs in search of cereal. They were joined by Ashley and Spencer.

Ashley asked, "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

Spencer smiled and said, "You look fine. It's me that has huge bags under my eyes. It looks like I haven't slept in a week."

Derek chuckled and said, "Can we just agree we all look like hell. Well accept for my pretty mama."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Derek I may love you, but I glanced in the mirror and I scared myself."

JJ and Rossi came in the kitchen. Everyone started pulling out bowls, and pouring cereal in silence.

JJ grabbed her head, rubbed her temples and said, "Who knew cereal could be so damn loud."

Derek chuckled and said, "Jayje we all know what a light weight you are, why'd you drink so much?"

JJ sipped her orange juice and said, "Because the idea of having to work at the mall with Strauss as my boss is killing me."

Derek looked at David and asked, "Hey man what the hell happened to you and Erin. I mean before you graduated you were up each other's asses."

Rossi laughed and said, "She got scary. I mean Erin has been intense since we have known her but now, it's fucking crazy."

Penelope asked, "Well what are you going to do? I mean you guys are going back to the same college in the fall."

David rolled his eyes placed his arm around JJ and said, "I am going to avoid her like the plague. I got the girl I want."

JJ smiled and said, "Well don't worry next year we will be at the same school."

Aaron came running down the stairs. "Shit sorry we slept late. Jason is going to kick my ass. I told him I would open the store."

Spencer said, "Hey don't worry about it. Gideon partied too hard last night too. He sent me a text."

Derek said, "I bet he did. He is officially joining the academy in a few months. He said something about wanting to join the F.B.I."

JJ looked towards the stairs that led to the kitchen and asked, "Hey where's sleeping beauty?"

Emily groaned walking into the massive kitchen saying, "Fuck sleeping beauty, I look like death warmed over twice."

The boys wisely kept their mouths shut while the girls laughed.

After quietly chomping on cereal and chugging glasses of juice the entire crew had to get ready for the first day of their summer jobs.

Derek and Penelope were ready first followed by Hotch and Emily, since they had to be gone first.

Emily dressed in her trendy outfit for her first day at H & M, Aaron was dressed appropriately in khakis and a plain t-shirt ready for his first day at REI which is a popular camping store.

Derek was dressed in trendy jeans with manufactures holes and a tight t-shirt. It was perfect for his job and Hollister.

Aaron rolled his eyes at Derek's outfit and said, "Come on Morgan how pretty do you feel right now."

Derek rolled his eyes back and said, "Dude if they put me in the window I get paid 12 dollars an hour, so shut up."

Penelope chuckled. Her hair was flowing around her face in soft ringlets and she had electric blue streaks in her hair to match the electric blue of her apple shirt and black jeans.

Derek slung his arm over her shoulder and said, "Okay people we need to dip. Thanks Emily for giving us a ride. I did not want to take my ratchet ass truck to the mall."

Penelope smiled up at Derek and said, "Baby you need a new car."

Derek said, "Trust me I know. That shit is old, but it was my dad's so I'll never sell it."

Emily looked at her phone and said, "Seriously guys we gotta go. I will leave a note for everyone else."

Emily dug out the spare key, and left a note.

Emily knew that this could be the last summer before real life began, and if she had it her way she would never let go of her friends.

**As always read and review please! See I asked nicely.**


	2. Chapter 2

I still down own anything. Great now I am pouting.

Emily pulled smoothly into the parking lot with Aaron sitting next to her, with Penelope and Derek in the back.

She had the top down blaring FloRIda. Derek begged her to play some real rap, but she said it was her car. Both Derek and Aaron groaned.

They made their way into the mall. Derek walked Penelope to the Apple store and gave her a kiss.

Penelope pulled back and blushed at all the other techie's eyes on her. Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "Be good princess and I will take you to lunch."

Penelope stood on her tippy toes and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek and said, "I will hold you to that hot stuff."

Derek chuckled as he made his way to work. Once he was inside getting the cash drawer organized he saw Jordan Todd walk in.

Derek barely looked up from the cash register before saying, "Hey Jordan."

Jordan sauntered over to Derek and asked, "Derek what happened to us?"

Derek looked back down at the drawer and said, "Um you went cray cray."

Jordan scoffed and asked, "Derek what do you mean I went crazy?"

Derek sighed and said, "Look you tried to change who my friends were. You knew I hung out with a random ass group of people. Yeah most of us are popular, but you hated that I hung out with Spencer, and Penelope."

Jordan chuckled and said, "Penelope and Spencer are losers."

Derek stared Jordan down and said, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

Jordan stood slack-jawed and sputtered, "Your girlfriend?"

Derek nodded and said, "Yeah me and baby girl are together. Now go on somewhere."

Jordan tried to touch Derek's arm. He yanked it back and said, "For real Jordan go on."

Jordan turned in a huff and said, "This is not over. Popular people belong together."

Derek said, "I hope you know we graduated high school. This is the real world now. I didn't give a shit in high school about people's opinions and I damn sure don't care now. Seriously bounce Jordan I got inventory with Mick to do."

Jordan was met outside of the store by Haley.

Haley grabbed Jordan by the arm and asked, "How did it go?"

Jordan snorted and asked back, "How do you think? Derek is with that nerdy bitch."

Haley's eyes went wide and said, "Don't worry we will get him back for you."

Jordan snidely said, "You just know that Penelope Garcia is a slut."

Haley said, "I am surprised she hasn't been on sixteen and pregnant."

Jordan started walking with Haley right next to her. Haley turned back towards Jordan and asked, "Do you think I can get Aaron back?"

Jordan said, "Honestly I don't know. All they do is hang out together."

Haley sighed and said, "I know. Emily is so far up Aaron's ass I can't ever get a chance to talk to him."

Jordan said, "We need to figure something out."

Haley said, "Come by my place tonight, and bring Erin. She is a_ devious_ bitch who wants Rossi back."

Jordan and Haley walked into Forever 21 getting ready to open the store.

Penelope was organizing a stack of protective cases to hang on the small metal hooks. The store was pumping out top 40's hits. She was now humming along to Lady Gaga and tapping her foot.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize how close Kevin Lynch had stood near her.

When Kevin said, "Hey there Penelope. I'm glad you took the job." Penelope almost jumped out of her skin.

Penelope clutched at her chest and said, "God Kevin you scared the hell out of me."

Kevin looked down sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

Penelope went back to sorting cases and asked, "So whatcha need?"

Kevin pushed his glasses back on his nose and said, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me later? The Dark Knight was just released."

Penelope said, "Sorry I can't. I don't think my boyfriend would like it."

Kevin repeated, "Boyfriend." Kevin shifted on his feet and said, "You were single yesterday. What happened?"

Penelope smiled and said, "I am dating Derek. You know him don't you?"

Kevin said, "Yeah I know him. Seriously you and him? I thought he was dating that Jordan girl."

Penelope said, "Not anymore. Hey Kevin how many iPad cases are supposed to be out?"

Kevin grumbled out, "I'll take care of it."

Penelope rolled her eyes. She knew Kevin had a crush on her. They even went to a dance together once, but she ended up dancing with Derek most of the night, much to the chagrin of both Kevin and Jordan.

Rossi was happy he got the bartender's job at Romano's Macaroni Grill. He could see the store JJ worked at from where he was, and he could make sure Strauss doesn't make JJ's life a living hell.

David sighed while wiping down the bar. When he was done with work, he would heavily suggest to Emily that they have a pool party. His boss was cool, and would let him take home some of the good stuff from the top shelf of the bar, plus he could get the kitchen to give him food, so they don't have to risk burning down the ambassador's house.

JJ sighed as Erin Strauss stomped towards her.

Erin through a tight-lipped smile said, "Good morning JJ."

With an equally tight-lipped smiled JJ said, "Good morning Erin."

Erin reached behind the counter and threw down a box full of shirts from a supplier.

Erin looked at JJ and said, "You better get started putting all this stuff out, or you might miss lunch."

JJ said, 'I can handle one box."

Erin laughed and said, "Oh no. There are 14 more of these, We have dresses, flip-flops, shorts, and hand bags. Have fun."

Erin left to go towards Romano's. JJ clinched and unclenched her fist. She could see Erin trying to flirt with David, but he wasn't standing for it."

JJ smiled and started sorting through the boxes. What Erin didn't know was that JJ was one of the most organized people in the world.

A brunette girl walked into the store and said, "Hey JJ. I see she devil is out."

JJ laughed and said, "Yeah Elle. Look at all the shit she gave me to do."

Ell sighed and said, "Come on. I'll help."

JJ said, "You my friend are an angel."

Elle replied, "If you had seen me last night you would have changed your mind."

JJ laughed and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Elle said, "Hell no."

The two girls started putting the inventory away

Erin came back and said, "Elle I didn't give you permission to help her. Make sure the dressing rooms are clean."

Elle smiled a sickly sweet smile, saluted and said, "Yes Miss. Strauss."

Hotch was in the process of setting up a new tent in the display case when he saw Spencer and Gideon.

They seemed like they were in a heated debate about something.

Spencer shook his head and said, "I think you are wrong. Jack the Ripper was the most prolific serial killer of all time. I mean look what he did to those prostitutes."

Gideon responded back with, "I understand that, but how can you not agree. I mean look what Charles Manson was able to accomplish."

Spencer sighed and said, "Yes granted what he did was major. I mean he was a psychopath able to convince other people that there was an apocalyptic race war going on. However Jack the Ripper's true identity is still unknown."

Jason shrugged and said, "It was because of the time period."

Hotch stopped putting the tent together and said, "Don't forget Elizabeth Bathory. She was known as the _"Blood Countess"…. _She along with 4 other people killed over 600 women. By sheer volumes, I think she is probably was one of the sickest people in the world."

Spencer and Gideon looked at Hotch in shock.

Hotch went back to building the tent and said, "What? Just because I played football doesn't mean I want to do that for a career. I was thinking maybe Criminal Justice."

Gideon looked at Spencer and said, "Aaron does make a good point. I mean that woman was sick."

Spencer nodded and said, "Did you know that she would bathe in virgin blood, and when she was arrested she only got house arrest?"

Aaron replied, "That is why she was thought of as being part of the mythological tale of vampires."

Gideon was impressed with the two young adults. But the alarm on his cell phone trilled in the air.

Gideon sighed and said, "Alright boys let's get today over with."

**As always read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was waiting outside of the Apple store watching Penelope talk excitedly to a woman about all the new apps being added to the iPad.

The woman looked utterly confused at the excited young lady standing in front of her.

Derek leaned against the door and smiled. What he saw next had him seriously scowling.

Kevin walked over to Penelope, smiling at her the whole time. Derek saw Penelope shift so her body was away from his. Kevin placed his arm on Penelope's shoulders but she shrugged it off.

Kevin sighed and walked away. Penelope completed the sale and wished the lady luck. Penelope figured that woman would be back within the next couple of days for some help.

Derek strolled into the store and stood next to Penelope. She knew immediately who it was and smiled.

Without turning to look at him she said, "Hey handsome."

Derek whispered, "How do you do that?"

Penelope finally looked at him and asked, "Do what?"

Derek smiled and said, "You always know when I am around."

Penelope chuckled and said, "I tend to know when sexy men are around me."

Derek laughed and said, "Crazy girl. Are you ready to get outta here?"

Penelope said, "One sec. I need to clock out." Penelope walked into the back office to clock out and let her manager Anderson know she was leaving.

Anderson said, "Sure take your time. Lynch hasn't done a damn thing all day."

Derek found Kevin. He walked over to him and said, "Put your hands on my girl again, and that ass will get stomped. Got it?"

Kevin scoffed and said, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Derek through gritted teeth said, "Kevin you know exactly what I am talking about. Keep your eyes and hands to yourself. Seriously don't make me beat your ass in front of all these people."

Kevin balked. He took a step back and said, "I got it bro."

Derek was going to say something else until he saw Penelope walk towards him.

Quickly Derek said, "Don't forget what I said."

Once Derek and Penelope's back where turned towards Kevin, Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "She belongs with me."

Jordan was on her way to Hollister when she saw Derek walking with Penelope holding hands. To say she was seeing red was putting it mildly. She knew then and there she, Haley, and Erin had some plotting to do that night.

Jordan flipped her ponytail behind her and walked straight into Aaron and Emily.

Emily mumbled, "Excuse me."

Aaron gave a polite nod.

While the couple was walking away, Jordan saw Emily put her hand in Aaron's back pocket.

Jordan thought, "Shit this is going to be harder than I thought."

Jordan then saw JJ stop to scoot her flip flop further on her foot. She then saw Rossi swat JJ's bottom and wink at her. JJ laughed and lightly punched him.

Jordan knew exactly who they were going to go after first. Penelope would be too hard to take down first. She and Derek had always been best friends, plus her parents were crazy ass pot smoking hippies, that never kept tabs on her whereabouts. Emily's parents were too busy being important, and Seaver had her mom wrapped around her finger especially since her dad was now on death row. That left JJ. JJ's parents were over protective and over bearing. They had to know what she was doing at all times.

Jordan knew she had to get JJ in trouble she just wasn't sure how, but after all wasn't that what her little pow-wow tonight was for?

Jordan turned to go back to Forever 21 when she saw another girl with her skin tone looking longingly at Derek. Jordan walked over to the girl and said, "Why are you staring at my man."

The girl laughed and said, "From the way he is holding on to that chubby girl, I highly doubt he is your man."

Jordan scoffed and said, "I will get him back. Who the hell are you anyway?"

The girl smoothed her hands over her shoulder length hair and said, "I'm Tamara."

Jordan sputtered and said, "You…you bitch. Derek cheated on me with you at homecoming."

Tamara laughed and said, "Derek was drunk and all he could do was complain about his bitch of a girlfriend."

Jordan said, "Trust me, if anyone was going to steal Derek away from that fat slut, it will be me."

Tamara narrowed her eyes and said, "Game on."

They both quickly turned around to walk to their stores. Tamara walked into MAC and fumed. Tamara stalked over to Austin and said, "We have a problem."

Austin asked, "What now?"

Tamara said, "Not only does Derek have a fucking girlfriend, but his ex booty call wants him back. God that bitch is thirsty."

Austin said, "So what. I mean you are probably prettier than both of them."

Tamara smiled but then said, "Yeah I mean Penelope maybe, but Jordan fucking Todd ugggg."

Austin said, "Don't worry you help me get Spencer back and I help you get Derek."

Tamara said, "I love Derek I think, plus I hate losing. You only want Spencer back so he can do your homework in college."

Austin said, "True but I also want to get him back for not helping me on my SATs."

Derek and JJ had gotten their food first. Rossi and Penelope were particular about what they ate. Derek asked JJ, "So how was your first day?"

JJ said, "Well Strauss Is a complete bitch, but I am glad I get to spend the day with my besties."

Derek laughed and said, "Yeah I know what you mean. Fucking Jordan wants to get back together."

JJ looked towards Penelope and asked, "Would you?"

Derek said, "No way. Derek pointed at Penelope and said, "That right there is the future Mrs. Derek Morgan, and baby mama."

JJ laughed and said dryly, "So romantic. Stop before I swoon."

Derek said, "Aight lil sis what about you and Romeo?"

JJ replied, "David is really sweet. Plus his is not like other high school boys."

Derek asked, "What do you mean?"

JJ responded with, "He doesn't try and get in my pants every thirty seconds."

Derek said, "Whoa now. That is not fair."

JJ scoffed and asked, "You and P haven't done it yet?"

Derek said, "JJ what I just say about her? I love her. If she wants to wait, I'll wait."

JJ blinked heavily_. The_ Derek Morgan was waiting for a girl.

Derek said, "JJ lose the look. I swear I love that girl with all my heart."

JJ smirked.

Derek asked, "She is behind me isn't she?"

Penelope sat down with her spicy tuna rolls and whispered in Derek's ear, "You are so getting laid tonight."

Rossi sat next to JJ with the biggest gyro anyone had ever seen.

Rossi said, "What I am a growing boy."

Hotch pulled up a chair to the table where his friends were at and said, "Hey people."

Derek fist bumped Hotch and said, "We good. I got my baby girl and a triple bacon cheeseburger."

Everyone laughed.

Spencer and Gideon walked over to the table. Spencer had a clear container with a chicken salad sandwich and chips, While Jason had a container of udon noodles.

Jason sighed and said, "I will never understand why people that come in my store feel like they need to share their life story."

Rossi snorted and said, "I don't want to hear it. I work at a bar for god sake. All I hear is bitching and complaining. Just so you know if I am 40 alone drinking cheap ass whisky at a bar you do have my permission to kill me."

Emily asked hopefully, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Derek said, "I gotta babysit til 11 then I am down for anything."

JJ said, "I don't know Em if my parents are going to let me out tonight. I can try to break free."

Penelope said, "My parents are going to a medical marijuana protest. So I got no worries."

Aaron said, "I need to go home for a few hours. You know my mom is in freak out mode that I am off to college. My drunken ass dad won't care where I go."

Emily stroked Aaron's arm and said, "Don't think about that bastard right now."

Aaron gave a small smile and continued eating his lunch.

Gideon said, "I would wish I could hang, but I have stuff to study for the academy. Damn entrance exam is coming up. Plus I have a study date with Andy Swan."

Rossi laughed and asked, "Will you be studying with your clothes on or off?"

Gideon said, "A gentlemen never tells."

Spencer said, "I can hang out Emily. I will come by your store at the end of the day. But first I need to go to the bookstore."

Derek said, "Man I thought you read all the books in the store."

Spencer said, "No I haven't. I don't ready trashy romance."

Penelope laughed and asked, "No Fifty Shades of Grey for you?"

Spencer turned red and said, "Most certainly not. I am getting a copy of Empty Planet. I read it when I was younger but, I want to read it again and the library doesn't have it."

Derek shrugged and said, "Whatever kid. Hey Where's Ash?"

Spencer said, "You know the GAP has different hours than we do."

Emily said, "You couldn't pay me to work there. Too many kids, too many angry soccer moms and too many unfolded shirts.

JJ's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and rolled her eyes.

JJ said, "Freak it's my mom."

Emily said, "See if you can come over tonight."

JJ walked away from the table looking frustrated. Emily got up to follow her. Emily stood next to JJ to offer her support. Ever since JJ's sister committed suicide they had a hard time letting JJ go. Emily understood her parents thinking, but knew JJ was suffocating.

Haley walked by the table of friends as soon as Emily walked away.

Penelope muttered, "How convenient."

Haley smiled down at Aaron and said, "Hey Aar. Long time no see."

Aaron replied, "Hi Haley."

Haley sat next to Aaron and asked, "So what have you been up to?"

Aaron through a tight lipped smile said, "Pretty much what me and my friends are doing now."

Haley said, "That sounds lame. Why don't you hang out with me and my friends?"

Aaron simply said, "No."

Rossi who decided tact was not needed said, "Haley this is a full table maybe you should go back to yours."

Haley scoffed and asked, "Aar bear are you going to let that talk to me like that?"

JJ standing behind Haley said, "Call my boyfriend that again, and it will get ugly in here, like that top you are wearing."

Penelope yelled, "ooohhh, Burn."

Derek held his cup out to Haley and said, "Go be thirsty somewhere else, and tell Jordan not to come near my store again."

Haley stomped away from the table yelling, "I hate losers."

Jordan grimaced at the scene that played out in front of her. She knew then and there that if she, Haley, and Erin were going to get their way, this would have to get messy and she knew just the guy to help her.

**As always read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily, Penelope, JJ and Reid were sitting at the bar and grill Rossi worked at waiting for him to get off of work.

JJ was sitting at the bar sipping a cherry coke looking at Rossi cleaning the bar.

JJ said, "I'm glad my mom said I could stay with Emily for a few more days."

Rossi chuckled and said, "How many lies did you have to tell this time?"

JJ winked and said, "I told the truth. I just left out some details."

Rossi winked back and said, "That's my girl."

Katie Cole walked around towards the bar and said, "Looks good Rossi. Get the hell out of here and go have some fun."

Katie then handed Rossi a large bag of containers full of food, and handed Emily a bag with scotch in it.

Emily smiled and said, "Katie you are the best."

Katie said, "You better responsible with that stuff. No driving drunk got it."

The kids all nodded. They made their way out of the mall and towards Emily's palatial estate.

Emily pulled up to her home to see Aaron and Derek's cars there.

Once inside Emily and Penelope went on a search for Derek and Aaron.

The boys were outside tossing a football and talking.

Derek said, "Yeah I understand, but I don't want to go to a different college than P."

Aaron said, "I know what you mean. I mean Emily has no clue what she wants to do, and I know for a fact I want to be a lawyer."

Derek tossed the ball towards Aaron and said, "I know how you feel. I can't just ask Penelope not to go to Cal Tech, but I want her at school with me and we all know my ass isn't smart enough to get into Cal Tech. I am shocked as shit Georgetown wants me."

Aaron said, "Yeah they took me too. I know Emily got in. Every college in the country is fighting over Spencer, and JJ got a soccer scholarship and Seaver is going to a small college just down the road from us."

Derek said, "See that is what I mean. We all worked hard as hell to get into Georgetown, and now that all of us are going I don't want P to feel like she has to stay."

Penelope snuck behind Derek and hugged him. Derek jumped but then relaxed when he realized who it was.

Penelope said, "Derek you never asked me what I wanted. I decided not to go to California."

Derek said, "But P even when you were little you wanted to go."

Penelope chuckled and said, "The day I figured out I knew how to hack, was the day I out grew Cal Tech."

Derek's eyebrows shot up when he asked, "So to be clear my baby girl isn't leaving me?"

Penelope kissed Derek and said, "Your baby girl is staying with her baby boy."

Aaron asked, "How? You didn't apply for Georgetown."

Penelope asked, "Aaron how long have you known me?"

Aaron smiled and said, "Long enough to know that you already have a plan cooked up in that genius brain of yours."

Penelope said, "Look at you being perceptive."

Derek said, "Come on mama tell me what your plan is?"

Penelope said, "Weeeeellll."

Emily who finally came out of the French doors that led to her back yard said, "Spit it out PG or none of this tasty Smirnoff for you."

Penelope took the bottle from Emily took a huge swig, coughed and said, "I got a job at the tech department. I will be doing IT stuff."

Penelope took another swig and handed the bottle to Aaron. He eyed the bottle and said, "Hell no. I am getting a beer."

Emily and Hotch walked back towards the house.

Derek laughed and said, "Way to drink responsible."

_**At Haley's house**_

Haley sat next to Jordan as they shared a bottle of wine she stole from her mother.

Jordan said, "Did you see them today? I mean Hotch was all over Emily. Gross."

Haley wrinkled her nose and said, "I know right. She seems so lame. I mean she is rich but she never wears really trendy stuff. Aaron deserves to be with someone who can compliment him."

Jordan said sarcastically, "And that someone should be you."

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "Duh. And you and Derek make the perfect looking couple."

Jordan sighed and said, "I know right. But instead of me, he picked pale and chubby."

Haley playing devil's advocate said, "Yeah but she has lost some weight."

Jordan laughed and said, "Once Derek dumps her, she will gain it all back. I mean what does she have against the sun?"

Haley and Jordan were laughing when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

Haley scrambled to hide the bottle of wine. Haley's mother stuck her head in the door and sweetly said, "Haley you have another friend downstairs."

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "Don't talk to her. You will just weird her out."

Haley's mom smiled and said, "Sweetheart we have talked about your mouth."

Haley threw a pillow and said, "Shut up mom. Tell Erin to get her ass up here."

Haley's mom sighed but did as she was told to avoid a Haley Brooks' tantrum.

Erin came in the room with a large bag and said, "Hey bitches, put that shitty wine up, I got good shit."

Jordan clapped her hands and said, "Hell yes."

The girls drank heartily from the bottle of rum. Jordan said, "I know how we can get our boys back."

Erin eyed Jordan and asked, "How?"

Jordan said, "We use their bitches' weaknesses."

Haley asked, "What do you mean?"

Jordan said, "Look ever since JJ's stupid sister killed herself, JJ's parents are on her ass. I saw her mom come to the mall to make sure JJ was safe."

Haley laughed and said, "Pathetic."

Jordan then said, "What we need to do is get a bunch of dirt on JJ."

Erin said, "Its gonna be hard. Her dumbass friends are going to protect her."

Haley said, "Don't call my Aar bear and Jordan's Der bear dumbasses."

Erin rolled her eyes and said, "Until they have common sense enough to come back to us, they are indeed dumbasses."

Erin stared both girls down. They quickly stopped talking.

Haley asked, "So how do we get dirt?"

Jordan smiled nastily and said, "Kevin Lynch."

Erin said, "Ew. Why the fuck would we talk to him?"

Jordan took a sip of rum and coughed and said, "Because Lynch wants Penelope, and he is good with computers and he can snoop and go undetected."

Erin smiled just as nastily and said, "I like the way you think."

Jordan sighed and said, "There is a catch though."

Haley said, "Uh oh. What is it?"

Jordan bowed her head and mumbled.

Erin said, "Speak up."

Jordan said, "We have to hang out with him."

Erin asked, "What the hell for?"

Haley said, "I get it. If he seems popular like Derek is, then that Apple store loser will want him back."

Jordan and Erin both said, "Exactly."

Just so you know typing Aar bear and Der bear physically hurt me.

So what do you think about a bitchy Haley, Erin, and Jordan?

Up next will be some more plotting against our BAU members by Tamara and Austin.

**As always please read and review!**

**Your reviews are the best.**

**Quick shout out to evgrrl09 to be my first review, just so you know I am still laughing at knockin' boots in a bat cave that is such a Shemar Moore thing to say.**

**Also to Jenny, emilyhotchner forever Kimd33 and Charmedandcriminalmindsrock thanks for the reviews!**

**I promise to show them doing something other than working and drinking. If you are wondering yes I am a mom and I will kick my son's ten year old ass here to eternity for drinking, but and 18 year old I did drink sooo…guess I should kick my own ass.**

**Also I takes, comments questions and concerns**


	5. Chapter 5

Still own nothing.

"_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard….When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard …Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6…Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6..Like a G6, Like a G6…Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

Emily had the music cranked up as loud as it could go. That was one of the few perks for living in such a large house.

Rossi was snuggling with JJ on an oversized couch playing video games. Spencer was sitting with Ashley trying not to get a headache. Ashley was bobbing her head to the music and playing a card game with Spencer. Hotch and Emily were dancing and laughing in between swigs of beer. Derek and Penelope were seriously tearing up the temporary dance floor that ambassador Prentiss kept for her parties.

When The good Ambassador bought the flooring Emily was sure she didn't mean for it to be used like this.

JJ paused the game and dragged Rossi to the dance floor. Ashley had enough of getting her ass kicked by Spencer so she forced him up.

JJ felt her phone vibrate. She ran towards the ipod docking station and quickly turned the music down. Rossi went to protest, until she held her phone up and said, "It's my mom."

They boys knew they had to be quiet.

JJ sighed and answered her phone.

"Hi mom…Yes I am fine…..It is just Emily, Penelope and I…..Yes we are staying safe and all the doors are locked. I will call at the slightest problem…..Yes I love you too. Yes ma'am I will call you in the morning. Goodnight."

JJ double checked to make sure she ended the call

JJ smiled and asked, "Where were we?"

Emily turned the music back up and they danced around for a little while longer, with all of them forgetting about their own problems.

_**Tamara's house**_

Tamara sighed and said, "Austin I just don't get it. I mean what does a girl have to do to get Derek Morgan's attention?"

Austin shrugged and said, "I don't know gain a couple pounds."

Tamara laughed and said, "That ain't happening."

Austin asked, "So what happened that night at the dance? I mean why didn't Derek stay with you?"

Tamara said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Austin said, "Come on. I told you my embarrassing stuff with Spencer."

Tamara rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Well Jordan was being a huge bitch. I mean I don't know her because we went to different high schools. Anyway, I see this hot guy stomping away from this girl. I followed him outside."

Tamara took a breath and said, "So I asked him what was wrong. He starts chugging out of a flask and he asked me if I wanted some. One thing led to another and we were in the back of my car."

Austin asked, "You hooked up with a guy you didn't know?"

Tamara replied, "Not exactly. Now don't laugh at the next part but. He was really wasted so I was you know. I mean I was down there for like 20 minutes and nothing happened. He was passed out drunk."

Austin had to fight the laugh.

Tamara narrowed her eyes and said, "I told you not to laugh. Well anyway sort of wakes up and calls me Penelope. I guess he realized I wasn't her and hauls ass out of my car."

Austin looked shocked and asked, "And you still want him back?"

Tamara said, "Well yea. I mean shit he is fine. Plus I know what he has in his pants."

Austin laughed and said, "That is way more screwed up than what happened to me and Spencer."

Tamara asked, "So what exactly happened?"

Austin sighed and said, "Well you know my track record with guys are for shit. I date the worst guys. So I got sick of dating all macho douche bags, and thought I would try and date Spencer. He really is smart and sweet, and funny in his own weird little way."

Tamara rolled her eyes and dryly said, "Isn't that just cute."

Austin said, "Shut up and let me finish. So we go out a couple of times, and all he does is talk about that stupid Ashley girl. You know the one that's dad is seriously bat shit crazy."

Tamara said, "Oh yeah. Dude was a maniac."

Austin said, "Yep. So I can tell Spencer is really diggin Ashley. She starts hanging around Hotch and all of them, and Spencer stops talking to me. That little shit was suppose to take the SATs for me."

Tamara said, "We need to get our men back."

Austin lit a joint and said, "Agreed."

Tamara's phone rang. Shortly after her call ended Tamara said, "That girl that transferred from England last year is chillin with us tonight."

Austin raised and eyebrow and said, "Who?"

Tamara replied, "you remember Kate Joyner. She was the one that caused Haley and Aaron to break up."

Austin laughed and said, "Oh yeah. She is a cool chick. She better smoke, I am not wasting this shit."

Tamara sat back and said, "We need a plan and quick. I know Jordan and her crew of bitches are planning something. We need to get to Derek, Spencer, and Aaron first."

Austin said, "I think we need to take down their useless girlfriends."

Just then Kate came in Austin's room.

Kate said, "Hey all."

Austin didn't waste any time with pleasantries.

Austin said, "I think we have a way to get the guys we want."

Kate said, "You really think I can get Aaron back from that tramp Emily Prentiss?"

Tamara said, "Hell yeah. We get rid of their girlfriends."

Austin said, "I think we should make Penelope, Emily and Ashley think their boyfriends are cheating on them, and I know the perfect nerd to help us."

Tamara asked, "Who?"

Austin took a long drag, on her exhale she said, "Kevin Lynch."

_**At Emily's house**_

They all sat around eating and laughing. Emily at this moment was the happiest she had ever been. She had a hot boyfriend who loved her and took care of her. She had the best friends in the world and her overbearing mother was a continent away.

**As always read and review!**

**I want to ask what I should do about Penelope's parents. Should I leave them alive? Leave me a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day started just like the one before. Groans and protests from all about having to be up so early in the morning.

Spencer had just gotten ready for the day, and was the first one down stairs. He attempted to navigate his way around ambassador Prentiss' high tech coffee pot. Thankfully for him Emily shortly came down the stairs dressed for the day with a towel wrapped around her head.

Emily chuckled at Spencer's confusion,

Emily said, "Good morning Spencer. By the way just press the blue button."

Spencer smiled at Emily and did what he was told. Much to his relief the coffee pot sprung to life.

Emily walked over to a nearby wall and looked at the calendar. Her eyes grew wide as she let out a few choice words quietly.

Spencer's head shot up from the bowl of cereal he was eating. Spencer with concern in his voice asked, "Emily what's wrong."

Emily quickly said, "The cleaning lady is coming today. She is going to see all of you guys' stuff here, and tell on me."

Spencer put a hand on Emily's shoulder and said, "No she won't. What time will she be here?"

Emily said, "We have maybe an hour, plus we can't be late to work on our second day."

Rossi was next to come downstairs. Rossi notice Emily frantically cleaning. She was running back and forth between the living room and the kitchen muttering to herself.

David asked, "Whoa Prentiss' what's wrong?"

Spencer diverted David's attention and said, "The cleaning lady is coming and she was told by ambassador Prentiss to keep tabs on Emily."

Rossi roughly drug his hands through his thick hair and said, "Shit let me get everyone up and we can get this done before work."

David risked a glance outside. The pool area was the worst. There were empty bottles and clothes thrown everywhere.

David ran upstairs banging on all the doors.

Hotch ripped open Emily's bedroom door and said, "David who the hell pissed in your Cheerios?"

David said, "No time. The cleaning lady is coming and she will tell Emily's mom that guys have been here?"

Aaron said, "Shit."

David said, "You got that right."

Derek was next to come out with a scowl on his face. "David what the hell?"

"Derek we gotta get this place cleaned up now."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed when he asked, "Why?"

David said, "I am not going to repeat myself. He cupped his hands and said, "Everyone get the fuck up now."

JJ and Penelope along with Ashley came stumbling out of the rooms.

JJ asked, "What the hell is going on?"

David said, "Look the cleaning lady, who I suspect is more of a hired snitch than an actual maid is on her way over here. If she sees that me, Derek, Spencer, and Aaron have stayed here, her mom is going to come home and raise holy hell."

JJ's eyes widened in fear. JJ groaned, "She could call my mother."

Everybody stood stock still for a moment. They let the realization sink in that if they couldn't get the place cleaned up it was almost everyone's proverbial asses.

Everyone started bustling around. The girls were helping the guys pick up all the clothes and shoving them into their overnight bags.

Hotch said, "We need to stop. Everybody go downstairs."

The group ran down the stairs to see Emily almost in tears.

Emily looked at her friends and said, "There is no way we can get this cleaned up in time. We have less than an hour."

Aaron said, "Here is what we are going to do. Derek, Penelope and Spencer start outside. Take all the empty bottles place them in my trunk. I'll dump them at the mall. Rossi you and JJ go down to the movie room get all the popcorn and whatever the hell else we left down there. Make sure there are none of the guys' clothes anywhere. Emily you and I will start upstairs and work our way down. Ashley I am going to toss our bags downstairs, I want you to put our bags in there. Now move people."

After about twenty minutes Emily looked in relief at the last room that was cleaned. Aaron, Derek, David, and Spencer piled into Aaron's car and headed for the mall.

Emily looked around and said, "Shit now it's too clean."

Penelope rolled her eyes and she was lacing up her shoes. "Emily what does that even mean?"

Emily just took a handful of old popcorn and tossed it around the room. She took a few glasses out of the dishwasher and set them on the counter.

Emily nodded at their work and said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Emily saw the cleaning lady pull as she was getting in her car. She made sure the lady saw both JJ and Penelope so when she reported back to her mother, she could tell the ambassador that all was right in the world.

Penelope had to take a deep breath before walking into the Apple store. She essentially hauled major ass from the parking lot to the third floor of the mall.

Kevin smiled brightly at Penelope and said, "Good morning."

Penelope gave a weak smile back and said, 'Hey Kevin."

Anderson walked over to Penelope and said, "You were almost late."

Penelope said, "Sorry boss."

Anderson laughed and said, "No worries I would have clocked you in. I can't lose my best tech."

Kevin scowled at Anderson. Kevin thought he should have been the only one to pay her compliments.

Penelope said, "Thanks, I appreciate it. So how was your date last night?"

Anderson said, "I guess if you call hooking up with Elle behind the Cheesecake Factory a date, then yeah it was pretty good."

Penelope rolled her eyes and asked, "When will you two just settle down already?"

Anderson said, "As soon as she stops fighting me on this."

Kevin was completely lost so he went to the back storage area. His phone rang.

Kevin who was still in a bad mood said, "What."

Jordan said, "That is no way to talk to the person who is going to help you get Penelope back is it?"

Kevin sighed and said, "No. I guess not."

Jordan said, "Good. You my friend have a date tonight."

Kevin raised his eyebrows and said, "With who?"

Jordan laughed and said, "With three lovely ladies."

Kevin muttered, "More like three shrews."

Jordan asked, "What was that?"

Kevin said, "Ehmm I would love too. Where?"

Jordan replied, "Meet us at Haley's house tonight. We have a plan,and we have a party to attend."

Kevin uneasily said, "Sure I'll be there."

Before they ended the call Jordan said, "And Kevin."

Kevin asked, "What?"

Jordan laughed ruefully and said, "Don't fuck this up."

Kevin rolled his eyes again and left out of the storage room.

Kevin stopped in his tracks when he saw Penelope giggling at something Derek said. Derek had brought Penelope a large latte from Starbucks.

Penelope took a sip of her favorite drink and groaned in appreciation.

Kevin was fuming mad. All he could think of was other ways Derek got her to make that noise.

Derek meet Kevin's gaze and promptly slung an arm around Penelope and kissed her cheek.

Anderson was laughing at something Derek said. Kevin turned on his heels and started loading the stores computers. That is when he got the idea of how he could further help himself get the girl he wanted. Since Jordan already had a plan. He was save this little idea for Austin and Tamara.

Derek with a regretful sigh leaned over and kissed Penelope's lips before doing some complicated handshake with Anderson that Kevin could never figure out.

Kevin huffed, he knew he was plagued by the green eyed monster. Jealousy was festering inside of Kevin. He hadn't realized he was squeezing the mouse so hard, until he heard it crack.

Anderson chuckled and said, "Good one Lynch."

Penelope said, "Hey Kevin don't worry about it. I can grab you another out of the back."

Kevin smiled and said, "Thanks Penny."

Penelope could have slapped Kevin for calling her Penny, but he didn't know she hated to be called that. If he did it again she was going to have to correct him.

"_Girl look at that body…. Girl look at that body….Girl look at that body__…__I work out__  
__When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
__Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it__  
__I'm sexy and I know it."_

Derek was bobbing his head to a LMFAO song that was playing over the loud speakers at the clothing store he worked at. Mick was trying but failing miserably to moon walk wall sweeping with a large broom.

Derek looked up and said, "Mick you need to glide more. Don't actually lift your feet that high."

Derek jumped from behind the counter and showed Mick how to do it. Not before long Mick got the hang of it. They were both so busy dancing and laughing they hadn't realized they had drawn a small crowd.

When the song was over Derek and Mick looked up and saw a group of girls standing around. Derek and Mick had the good sense to get back to work. Especially since they noticed a few of those girls were old enough to be their mothers.

Tamara pushed through the crowd that formed in front of the store. She walked over to Derek and seductively said, "Hey remember me?"

Derek tilted his head and said, "Nope. Don't think so."

Tamara had to fight the urge to seriously pout. "Derek we met at the Homecoming dance. You had a fight with Jordan….."

Derek shook his head and said, "Not ringing a bell."

Tamara whispered, "We hooked up in my car."

Derek said, "I passed out at my baby girl's house."

Derek looked at the girl and realized where he had seen her.

Tamara saw the realization hit his face. Derek said, "Yeah sorry about that. I mean you seem nice and all but I got a girlfriend."

Tamara muttered, "Austin was right."

Derek asked, "What was that?"

Tamara replied, "Oh nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get coffee or something after work."

Derek said, "Thanks but no thanks. I already have a date."

Tamara rolled her eyes when Derek's head was turned. She noticed Mick look at her strangely,almost like she was a criminal. Tamara backed out slowly and called out, "By the way Derek if you are ever free you can find me at MAC."

Mick watched Tamara walk out. He said, "She has a nice ass, but there is all kinds of crazy hidden behind her eyes."

Derek said, "Yeah, I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole."

Mick said, "Oh I would, but you just know I would have to get a restraining order afterwards."

They both laughed. Derek was surprised he wasn't flattered by all the female attention he was getting lately.

Mick saw the faraway look in Derek's eyes. Mick asked, "Hey man you okay? She must be one hell of a mamacita."

Derek chuckled and said, "You know Penelope right?"

Mick said, "Yeah pretty blonde with the nice rack."

Derek said, "Knock it off. She's my girlfriend."

Mick held his hands up and said, "My bad. She_ is_ fine though."

Derek smirked and said, "I know. What is bothering me is what Jordan said about her yesterday. I hope P never sees herself like that. P would never be any of the things Jordan said to me."

Mick said, "Damn you my friend are sprung. But I can't talk too much shit. I have my eye on a girl too."

Derek said, "Who?"

Mick said, "You know the place David works at. The manager there is hot and a little older."

Derek said, "Ooh yea. Man she would never put up with your shit."

Mick grinned and said, "I know."

Derek chuckled and said, "Man you are crazy."

Mick said while cleaning off the counters, "So what's up with you guys tonight?"

Derek said, "Well if Emily doesn't get her ass kicked by her mother. I 'll probably chill there."

Mick said, "Nope you are coming to a party at Sam Cooper's house. Bring the whole crew."

Derek said, "I could use a change of scenery."

Mick rapped, "Ain't no party like a Sam Cooper party."

Derek laughed and replied, "Cause a Sam Cooper party don't stop."

Mick said, "No seriously. I was trapped there for like two days once. Can't complain I got buzzed and had a lady to hang out with."

They both busted out laughing.

Mick and Derek busied themselves with the store. Mick was still stuck on the way Tamara looked at Derek. Derek was his friend and had his back more times than he could count, and he thought Penelope was a sweet girl who helped him pass calculus, so Mick decided to keep an eye out for his friends.

**There will be a lot of Hotch/Emily and JJ/Rossi featured in the next chapter. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my boy genius.**

**So I took into consideration what everyone thought about Penelope's parents. I have decided to keep the accident, but honestly I don't have the heart to kill them. The reason being, at some point this story is going to get heavy, of course there will be a HEA so don't hate me too much.**

**As always read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I forgot to mention I own none of the songs mentioned in the story._

JJ was flipping through the pages of a magazine when Elle walked in.

Elle smiled at JJ and said, "Hey girlie."

JJ smiled back and said, "What's up?"

Elle replied, "Same shit different day."

JJ said, "I hear yah."

JJ looked towards the door and frowned, "JJ quickly moved from behind the counter."

JJ asked, "Mom what are you doing here?"

Sandy Jareau breathed a sigh of relief that she saw her daughter was indeed fine.

Sandy said, "Jennifer you haven't answered your phone all morning. I was worried about you."

JJ said, "Sorry mom I guess I forgot to charge it last night."

Sandy said, "That is fine."

JJ shrugged and asked, "So how are you?"

Sandy smiled and said, "Fine now that I know that you are safe. So your father and I are having a family dinner tonight and you are attending."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Yes ma'am."

Sandy said, "Jennifer you lose that look now. I have let you galavant all over this darn city. You will come home, you will have dinner with your father, cousins and whomever else we invite. Understood?"

JJ said, "Understood. Afterwards may I please go back to Emily's? Please."

Sandy sighed she knew JJ was pushing for more freedom. When her eldest daughter died she had to fight the urge to place a tracking chip in JJ.

Sandy said, "If you can behave at this dinner, I will allow you to go to your friends. I received a call from the ambassador this morning. It seems that everything is fine, and that you girls are acting accordingly."

JJ wanted to laugh in her mother's face, but instead she said, "Of course mother."

Sandy sighed and said, "I do have my reservations about that Garcia girl parents. Do you know they tried to protest one of my events?"

JJ said, "Mom, Penelope Garcia is a great girl. She is smart and kind, she can't help what her parents do. Plus if it weren't for her parents showing up at the protest, you wouldn't have made the news."

Sandy smoothed her hands over her light pink Channel suit and said, "You my dear are right. I will see you at dinner promptly at six, and Jennifer wear a dress. A nice presentable one, and certainly nothing from here."

JJ said, "Love you mother."

Sandy smiled gave her daughter a hug and said, "I love you too Jennifer. See you tonight."

Once JJ's mom left Elle could tell JJ let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Elle tied her long dark hair into a ponytail and then said, "By my count you just told about 16 lies."

Elle used her best impression of a Disney princess' voice and said, "Why yes mother, we are behaving ourselves. We sing and birds make our dresses."

JJ laughed. "Okay you caught me. What was I suppose to say? Yeah come on by you can see me chug a beer then make out with David Rossi, and if you really want a show check out what Penelope and Derek are doing, and if that doesn't screw your mind up enough, take a peak at Emily and Aaron."

Elle cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So no Spencer, Ashley lovin?"

JJ dryly asked, "What do you think?"

Elle said, "He wouldn't know what to do with her."

JJ replied, "Exactly. I think the guys are going to talk to him about it at some point."

Elle said, "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall. So anyway what are you guys doing tonight?'

JJ said, "Well you heard my dinner plans. It's whatever Rossi wants to do."

Elle said, "You mean Rossi is going to do what you want to do."

JJ smiled and said, "Exactly."

Elleasked, "How would you like to go to a party tonight?"

JJ said, "I guess so. Who is throwing it?"

Elle sadi, "Sam Cooper. He is having one last bash before he heads back to school in Boston."

JJ said, "Normally his parties are legendary. If this is his last it's going to be_ EPIC_."

Elle nodded and said, "Yep. Try and eat something greasy."

Both JJ and Elle laughed at the thought of Sandy Jareau serving greasy food at a dinner party.

Their laughter was short lived because Erin walked in the story. She didn't even bother to say good morning. She headed to the back and picked up her phone.

Erin quickly said, "Hey, so I just left from talking to David. It did not go well."

Haley replied, "I told you to stay away from him. It's not time."

Erin said, "I don't care. Anyway did you hear about Cooper's party?"

Haley said, "Yeah and Jordan said we should all go. But first we need to do something with the way Kevin looks."

Erin said, "I know. That kid is a hot mess."

Haley said, "We are meeting up tonight and giving that loser a makeover."

Erin laughed and said, "I doubt it will help but, what the hell. I feel like being nice."

Haley chuckled and asked, "Since when?"

Erin said, "Since never."

They quickly ended their call.

Erin came out of the back office and said, "You two have to close up, I have something to do tonight."

Elle rolled her eyes and said, "We had plans too."

Erin fixed her face into a scowl and said, "I didn't ask you. I am telling you. Close the damn store."

JJ said, "Fine."

After a few tense moments, Erin set about walking around the store. She would "accidentally" knock items off the racks and shelves and make either JJ or Elle clean it up.

It was approaching noon when JJ saw Rossi head towards her store. JJ chuckled at the fact that David had a straw tucked behind his ear and he hadn't realized it.

Erin stopped in her tracks when she saw David walk over to JJ and give her a kiss.

David smiled and said, "Hey beautiful I missed you. Ready to go?"

JJ said, "Sure am."

David slid his arm around JJ's waist and they walked out of the store. JJ waived at Elle, and walked right passed a pissed off Erin.

When they were out of sight Elle sighed dramatically and said, "Isn't that sweet."

Erin growled out, "Go to hell." before slamming the office door shut.

Elle mentally high fived herself. Now she knew Erin's weak spot and was going to have a ton of fun over the next few weeks. Elle knew Erin didn't have a shot in hell to steal David away from JJ, but she couldn't wait for Erin to embarrass herself trying.

JJ and Rossi met up with Hotch and Emily at the food court.

Hotch said, "Where are Derek and Penelope?"

Rossi said, "I don't need to know."

JJ lightly poked David in the ribs and said, "Be nice."

Emily asked, "So you hear about Sam's party?"

Hotch said, "I think everyone but their mama is going to be there. I can't believe it is his last. Man we had some good times at his place."

JJ said, "Yeah that is how we started hanging out with Spencer."

Emily said, "Oh yeah that stupid Austin girl was mean to Spencer. He didn't want to be there so Derek and Penelope sort of adopted him."

David rolled his eyes and said, "We have been stuck with the kid every since."

JJ said, "David be nice. You love that kid like a little brother."

David said, "I swear to god you tell him I said this and I will hunt you all down, but yeah I think of him as my little brother, like the rest of you."

Hotch said, "You mean all of us except for Ashley."

David said, "I think it is time the two of them started dating. We still need to have a man to man talk with the kid."

Hotch nodded his agreement.

Hotch picked Emily's tray up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He threw their trash away and said, "Come on Prentiss let's take a walk."

Jj looked at Rossi and said, "I'm glad they go together. I was sick of seeing Haley's face all the time."

David said, "Who are you telling. That girl was like a prison warden."

David took a sip of his drink and said, "I think me and the guys are going to do something tonight before the party."

JJ sighed and said, "While you will be hanging out with our friends I will be suffering through a Jareau family dinner. I wish I could bring you home to meet my parents, but they would freak."

David held out his arms and asked, "Who wouldn't want their daughter with an Italian Stallion?"

JJ laughed and said, "And that is why you can't come home with me."

David cupped JJ's face and said, "Bella when you are ready I will meet your family. Don't worry okay."

JJ smiled and softly said, "Okay."

David looked at his watch and said, "We need to get the princess back before her chariot turns into a pumpkin.:

JJ said, "I wish we didn't have too."

David kissed her again and said, "Me too."

Aaron and Emily sat on a bench just outside in a quiet courtyard. Emily laid her head on Aaron's shoulder.

They just sat in peaceful silence. Aaron thought about what it was like with Haley. They always had to be doing something, they never just sat, and just be.

Aaron sighed and said, "This is perfect. No parents, no job, just us."

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes and said, "It's the way it should be. I wish we could be together all the time."

Aaron smiled softly and said, "There might be."

Emily shifted and asked, "How?"

He replied, "Well Derek's uncle is into renovating houses and he may have one that me and the guys could get. I was thinking you and Penelope could move in. I am not sure if JJ is quite ready to leave home….."

Emily said, "You mean you are not sure if her mother is willing to let her go."

Aaron said, "Exactly, and Spencer said he might not feel grown up enough to move yet. We have a while to decide. Plus we need to build strong cases for our parents to let us move together."

Emily said, "I get what you mean. Rossi and Derek won't have to put up with much objection, even though they hit the lottery in mothers. I could convince my mom it is the best, especially if I can make it seem like I will be even less of a burden, if that's possible. Penelope could leave tomorrow. Her parents would pack her pot brownies and wish her luck. JJ and Seaver have the most to deal with. I think Spencer feel s grown up enough he just doesn't want to leave his mom."

Aaron said, "I know. The guilt is written all over his face when we pick him up. Poor kid, god if I could find his dad I would and me and Morgan would kick his ass."

Emily asked, "Why Morgan and not Rossi or any of us?"

Aaron said, "Spencer's dad called him once on his birthday last year. Morgan was with him. Spencer was helping him with Quantum Physics…."

Emily gawked, "How the hell did Derek get in to that class?"

Aaron looked around and whispered, "If you tell anyone he will kill me but, you know how Derek is always making jokes that he is dumb?"

Emily nodded and motioned for him to continue.

Aaron laughed and said, "It's all a front. Derek is a hell of a lot smarter than he lets people think. So anyway, Spencer is talking to his dad. His dad starts apologizing for leaving. Spencer said something like, he got why he left his mom, but he wanted to know why his dad left him."

Emily sadly said, "Poor Spencer."

Aaron continued. "Spencer's dad said that the whole thing was just too messy for him to deal with. Spencer replied that leaving an 8 year old with a schizophrenic mother was messy. His father just hung up on him. Derek said it took two hours for Spencer to stop crying."

Emily said, "That son of a bitch just left his son there like that."

Aaron only nodded again.

Emily said, "That bastard should be happy to have a son like Spencer. That's it. We are going to let him know that we always got his back and if he feels bad about moving we won't make him, but we will be there when he does make that decision."

Aaron smiled and said, "That is why I love you. Come on woman we have to go be worker bees."

**As always read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope came back from her lunch with Derek. JJ had gotten the genius idea to invite Emily and Penelope to go to dinner with her. JJ figured if she could show her mother how well Emily and Penelope could behave at a party she would stop coming by the mall and question everything JJ did.

Derek stopped outside of the Apple store and said, "Pretty mama stop worrying, JJ's family is going to love you."

Penelope huffed and said, "Derek not everybody appreciates originality like you."

Derek said, "Baby it will be okay, and no I don't think you should take the blue streaks out. That is a part of who you are, and if they don't like you then they aren't worth knowing."

Penelope smiled and said, "That was the perfect thing to say."

Derek hugged Penelope. The store was full of customers so he refrained from kissing her.

Derek said, "Don't worry it will be fine. We will meet at Emily's and head over to Sam's later."

Penelope saluted and said, "Aye aye Captain."

Derek turned back around and said, "Screw it."

He gave Penelope a tongue tangling kiss in front of an entire store of people and god himself.

Penelope felt her lips and said, "Holy cats."

Derek laughed and said, "Something like that. Don't forget princess I'll see you later."

Penelope practically floated into the store. She ignored the jealous looks that some of the girls gave her. Penelope thought _too bad, so sad, get over it._

What didn't go unnoticed was the look that Kevin gave her. He looked…well he looked sort of angry.

Penelope thought, "What the hell is his problem?" She shrugged it off and went in search for Anderson.

Anderson said, "Hey P I have a new trainee for you."

Penelope turned around to see a golden haired boy smile coyly at her.

Penelope smiled politely back and said, "Hi I'm Penelope Garcia."

The boy held his hand out to shake hers and drawled, "Hi I am Will."

Penelope said, "Nice accent."

Will said, "Chere we all sound like this down in the bayou."

Kevin all but threw his hands up. Now he had to deal with this guy too.

Will said, "So looks like you will be my boss for the day."

Anderson said, "I might be the manager but this lady right here is really the one in charge."

Penelope blushed a little; she wasn't use to all the attention.

Penelope started showing Will how things worked and what he would be doing.

Will took most of the information in stride. He liked Penelope. She was sweet, and funny. Who he didn't like was that Lynch kid. Will tried to talk to him about music and sports, and Kevin was totally lost. It wasn't that Will measured his friends by what they knew, it was just that Kevin was so unfriendly, even a little creepy. Will felt like he should warn Penelope but he didn't know them well enough to feel comfortable doing that yet.

Penelope and Will were lost in a conversation about video games when a very pretty blonde girl walked into the Apple store.

The blonde girl said, "Hey P. Can you help me with something?"

Penelope said, "Sure just give me a sec. She finished talking to Will. She noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of her blonde haired friend.

So Penelope did what Penelope does best. She played matchmaker.

Penelope called out, "Hey Will come meet my friend."

Will strolled over to Penelope and said, "Hey name's Will and yours beautiful?"

The blonde girl smiled a shy smile, one that was very different from her sister's.

The blonde girl shook Will's hand and said, "Hi my name is Jessica. Jessica Brooks."

Penelope smiled at the hopefully new couple. It made her feel good knowing that she could see another friend happy, and in her opinion Jessica needed a gentleman, and what is better than a southern one at that?

Plus Jessica needed all the niceness she can get, having a bitch of a sister like Haley Brooks could take a toll on your mental state.

Eventually Jessica had to leave and get back to the pet store. Will was all smiles for the rest of the day.

Penelope poked Will in the arm and said, "You two would make a cute couple."

Will said, "I think we would too. She invited me to a party tonight."

Penelope said, "Lemme guess…Sam Cooper's."

Will replied, "Yeah. Will you be there? It would help if I knew more than one person."

Penelope tilted her head and said, "Tell you what. You chill here until after work and I got a whole mess of people for you to meet. I think they would dig you."

Will nervously asked, "How do you know?"

Penelope said, "Well you like sports like my boyfriend Derek, and our friends Hotch, JJ, Rossi, Emily, and Ashley. You are smart so you and Spencer will get along, I think it will be fine. So what do you say?"

Will said, "I'm down... Wow you are really nice. I ran into this bitchy girl earlier, I think her name was Erin. She practically pushed me out of the way."

Penelope laughed and said, "Yes the bitch is strong in that one."

They both laughed.

Kevin was getting angrier. Never had Penelope invited him to hang out with her friends. Even at the dance he had invited Penelope to, they all but ignored him.

Kevin thought, "What is it that Morgan always says?...Paybacks are a bitch."

Spencer, Gideon and Aaron were cleaning up at the end of the day. The wilderness store closed two hours before any other store in the mall. They decided they were going to float between where Rossi worked, and Derek's store. But their first trip was to the Apple store.

Anderson waved at the group of guys filing into his almost empty store.

Anderson said, "Hey guy's what's up?"

Jason said, "Nothin much. Genius that is Rossi over here dropped his phone in water and needs a new one."

Rossi looked at Gideon and said, "Shut up."

Everyone chuckled.

Penelope came out of the supply room and smiled.

Penelope asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Spencer said, "Due to the fact that Rossi was too busy staring at JJ, he dropped his phone in water."

Penelope said, "Aww Rossi that is the sweetest, clumsiest thing I have ever heard."

Rossi glared at Reid.

Penelope then said, "I got someone I want you to meet."

Penelope called over Will and said, "Will these are my friends."

Penelope pointed at each of the guys standing near her and said, "This is Aaron, Jason, Spencer, David, and the extra handsome one is my boyfriend Derek."

It didn't take long for the boys to find something in common that they had with Will. After about twenty minutes the guys with Will and Anderson included, headed out. They had some pre-party plans.

Once they were almost out of the door Will jogged back towards Penelope and said, "Thanks. I didn't think I would make friends this fast." And he headed back out the door. Derek clapped Will on the back as they playfully argued about the Cubs vs. the Braves.

It was just Kevin and Penelope left to close the store for the night.

Kevin looked at Penelope and asked, "So are you going to Sam's tonight?"

Penelope smiled politely and said, "Yep, but I will be there kind of late."

Kevin said, "You know I am going to that party too. I hope I get to see you there."

Penelope, JJ and Emily had tried on a million different dresses inside of H&M.

Penelope huffed and threw herself on a couch inside the expertly decorated dressing rooms.

Penelope whined, "Guys these dresses just aren't me. JJ I really want your mom to like me but…I don't know... I just feel so uncomfortable…"

Emily rolled her eyes at her hysterical friend. "PG please calm down. The last three dresses you tried on were amazing. So just stop it."

Penelope said, "What would you know Prentiss… aren't you like a size 2."

Emily scoffed and said, "Try a size 6."

Penelope looked at Emily and blinked. "You know I should slap the ever loving shit out of you right now."

JJ laughed and said, "Penelope Garcia do not make me call Derek."

Penelope put her hands on her hips and said, "So what. Call Derek…What is the worst he could do?"

JJ and Emily looked at each other and through howling said, "Spank you."

Penelope blushed and put her head down. "You guys hear that huh?"

JJ said, "Heard it, "Rossi was convinced he was going to do it."

JJ eyed the rack next to her and said, "P try this on." JJ tossed the dress over the top of the dressing room door."

Penelope chewed on her lip and said, "Jayje I don't know about this. You know I have stuck to mostly black lately."

Emily said, "I know, just do it."

Penelope pulled the dress up. She came out of the dressing room.

JJ and Emily both beamed. JJ said, "P you look….."

Emily said, "Amazing."

The cut and length of the dress was simple. The dress had thick shoulder straps and stopped a few inches above her knees. What made the dress special was the insane African print. Emily tossed a pair of black stilettos at Penelope and said, "Now put these on."

Penelope sighed. She was a jeans and t-shirt girl. But she reluctantly stepped into the Mary Jane stilettos. She twirled in front of the mirror and smiled.

JJ had found a quarter sleeve baby blue dress. It was very conservative up top with a very short skirt. She matched it with beige wedges, and Emily found a simple black cocktail dress but decided to go for blood red heels.

They did their make up in the store as well. They headed out of the store, and towards the parking lot. JJ texted Ashley to let her know what time they should all meet up at Emily's.

JJ had done the math, and figured she could get her and her friends the hell out of her parent's house in just under two hours.

Emily, Penelope, and JJ stepped got into Emily's car. JJ rung her hands and said, "Guys I am so nervous. What if we screw this up? My mother and father will never let me leave again."

Penelope placed a comforting hand on JJ's shoulder and said, "Jayje don't worry everything will be fine."

JJ then said, "We should be, as long as none of us mention we have boyfriends."

Emily scoffed and said, "JJ we are not stupid. We can be parent friendly when need be, now stop worrying. Geez woman you are going to give yourself a heart attack."

Emily stopped in front of the Jareau house. All three got out of the car and leaned against it. The each took a deep breath. JJ held out both of her hands to her friends. With a friend flanking on each side, they made their way inside.

Once the girls were seated around the dinner table Sandi Jareau said, "My Penelope what an interesting hair color."

Penelope smiled a small smile and said, "Thank you ma'am."

Sandi sniffed a little and said, "It's a shame with all that pretty blonde hair you would alter it."

Penelope said, "Ma'am it is not permanent."

Sandi then said, "Well my sweet JJ would never dye her hair."

At that moment JJ wanted to shave her head. Emily placed a comforting hand on her arm, and gave her an understanding look.

JJ took a deep breath and said, "Well despite her hair Penelope is a computer genius."

Mr. Jareau looked at Penelope and tilted his head and asked, "Is that so?"

Penelope said, "Yes sir it is. I have been offered a job at Georgetown in the I.T department."

JJ's father smiled brightly at Penelope and said, "That is fascinating."

Shortly after JJ's father and Penelope were lost in a conversation about operating systems, and a friendly debate of MAC versus P.C.

Sandi glanced at her husband who excitedly talked with Penelope. She sighed. JJ felt a little sorry for her mother. Her parents never seemed to talk like that anymore.

Sandi shook herself out of her thoughts and asked, "So Emily I hear you will attend Georgetown as well."

Emily said, "Yes ma'am. I have been considering something in Criminal Justice. My boy…my friend Aaron was explaining all of the different jobs that you could get with a background in Criminal Justice."

Sandi said, "Well that sounds wonderful. But it does seem a shame dear that your mother has access to some of the most eligible young bachelors in the world and you would choose Criminal Justice. I would be thrilled if Jennifer had that opportunity."

JJ through gritted teeth said, "Mother not everyone wants to get married and be a kept woman."

Emily poked JJ in the leg with a finger.

JJ reminded herself she was doing this for her freedom, her best friends, and Rossi.

JJ said, "Mom while I appreciate what you are saying, I would like to try working for a while. Then settle down."

Sandi smiled at the small truce they seemed to have made.

Suddenly two very handsome blonde boys came into the room.

JJ almost growled.

Sandi said, "Ah girls I would like you to meet the apple of their Aunt's eye. Girl's this is George, and Ian."

Ian sat next to Emily and openly gawked at her. Emily could smell the faint scent of gin. Ian through a smirk said, "Well who is this beauty?"

JJ gruffly said, "My cousin Ian meet Emily and Penelope."

Ian took only a moment to look at Penelope, he notice the large chest almost immediately. If you asked Ian what her face looked like, he wouldn't have been able to tell you.

George quickly sat next to Penelope. He picked up her hand and said, "Hello there."

Penelope felt a shiver creep down her back. She had to fight the urge to yank her hand away.

Sandi asked, "So how are my two favorite boys?"

George smiled wickedly at Penelope and said, "Much better now."

JJ wanted to get up from the table and call Aaron, Derek and David.

Emily was leaning so far away from Ian she was practically in JJ's lap.

JJ said, "Mom dinner was great but, we should get going. Don't wanna be out to late."

George looked at JJ as soon as Sandi turned her head and asked, "What's the rush? Why do you want to take away our new friends?"

Sandi looked at her husband to say something to make the girls stay a little longer. Her husband said, "Well I have had a lovely evening but JJ is right. They better get going."

JJ jumped up and gave her mother a quick kiss, and her father a huge hug, her father pulled money out of his wallet and said, "Can't let my princess starve."

Penelope then said, "Mr. J you are majorly cool. I will set up a link and show your I.T department how to improve the G. . Then the blueprints they create can even be printed in 3-D."

Mr. Jareau waved the girls out of the door.

He turned his head sharply and said, "Sandi we need to talk."

Sandi held her chin high and asked, "About what?"

Mr. J said, "I don't know. How about the fact that you were very rude to those girls, and the fact that you let those two drunken assholes in my house. Get them out now, before I call the cops."

Sandi laughed haughtily and said, "You wouldn't dare."

JJ's father said, "Sandra Jareau get them out now!"

George stumbled over to his uncle and said, "We were just leaving. We got a party to go to any fucking way."

Ian said, "Chill uncle J. I got my Benz outside. We are going. Damn."

Mr. J said, "No I am calling a cab and you are going home."

George and Ian ran out of the house and said, "Like Hell we are."

**Let's see if you can guess where this is going.**

**As always read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I promised my bestie I would write her a chapter for her b-day. Too bad she insisted we drink first. Thank god for spell check, that I may or may not be sober enough to use**_.

_Thanks for the many reviews! They make me happy in my face. Crap I gotta work tomorrow. On with da show! Oh I am updating more of my other stories tomorrow._

Penelope was raving about her conversation with JJ's dad. She really liked his enthusiasm for what she was talking about. He even planned on being the first to hire her for free-lance work if she were up for it.

Emily and JJ grumbled about Ian and George's behavior.

Penelope was sometimes so oblivious. She hadn't realized how close George was sitting next to her. Or how he had talked to her chest, or the fact that Ian oogled as she called them _her girls._ Emily and JJ noticed though. And they decided for their sanity of their alpha male boyfriends to shut up about it.

Emily made it to her house and smiled. She saw that lights on inside.

Emily unlocked the door to see the rest of her friends looking very much like they were ready to party.

Emily smiled at the hair cut Spencer had gotten.

Spencer shrugged and said, "I got gum stuck in my hair. Ashley helped me."

Penelope bumped hips with Spencer and said, "Lookin good lil brother."

Derek strolled in the room and looked at Penelope. He held his index finger down and made counter-clockwise motion.

Derek smiled and said, "Look at you, look at you. Mama looks good in a dress."

Aaron was the next to come out of the kitchen. He almost dropped the glass of water he held.

He smiled and said, "Emily Prentiss you look beautiful."

Emily almost scolded herself. She never blushed, and now here she was almost crimson.

David came through the front door holding pizza. He stopped in his tracks when he saw JJ.

David strolled over to her and said, "Help me Jesus."

Derek dragged Penelope outside and asked, "Woman are you trying to torture me?"

Penelope in a small voice said, "No handsome."

Derek said, "Baby please don't wear that tonight. I don't know if I can take it."

Penelope smirked and said, "Maybe that's the problem. You haven't taken anything.";

Derek stood slack-jawed. He quickly recovered and asked, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Penelope sauntered over to Derek and said, "Derek I know you know what I mean."

Then she whispered, "I'm ready."

Derek forced his eyes closed. Damn it he may have to be the man of the house but technically he was still a teenage boy."

Derek said, "Please be sure."

Penelope looked into his obsidian eyes and said, "I'm sure. I even started the pill a few days ago."

That's it. Derek's control snapped.

Derek was dragging Penelope through Emily's house.

Derek looked at Aaron and said, "Keys."

Aaron asked, "Why?"

Derek said, "Aaron you claim you are like my brother….give me the damn keys."

Aaron shrugged and said, "You kids stay safe."

David said, "Based on the serious blush our PG is sporting, I would recommend the same."

Derek and Penelope left.

Reid rolled his eyes and said, "That wasn't weird at all."

David said, "Hey boy genius made a joke."

Spencer asked, "What joke?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "Nevermind."

Aaron said, "So I don't think it is a good idea to drive tonight. We should just stay at Sam's. We can all pile in my car, if Derek and Penelope make it there."

David said, "If he does it right he shouldn't."

JJ poked David's arm and said, "Stop it."

Emily said, "I need to change."

Aaron growled out, "Keep the heels."

Emily stared at Aaron. After several moments, then did she blink.

Emily coughed and asked, "Where's Gideon and Anderson."

Aaron said, "If I know Anderson he is behind some building with Elle."

David asked, "What do they have against a bed?"

JJ laughed and said, "Those two will get married before any of us do."

Ashley said, "I saw Jason with Andy Swann earlier so that answers that."

Emily disappeared for a few moments and said, "We need to eat and hydrate."

David said, "Wow we have made a sport out of partying."

JJ said, "Better do it now, because when we get to college it is all going to be hell."

David said, "There is always Saturday and Sunday."

JJ just rolled her eyes and drank her water.

_**Haley's house**_

Jordan was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She primped for over an hour with the thought of stealing Derek Morgan away from Penelope.

Kevin tilted his head left and right to get a better view of Jordan's _assets. _

Haley popped Kevin in the back of the head and sternly said, "Focus."

Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "I already installed the software."

Jordan asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

Kevin said, "Of course. We will be able to use her iPad as a second pair of eyes. Just give the software a few minutes to download."

Haley asked, "Are you sure this is the best way to get dirt on JJ?"

Jordan said, "Of course. We will use the camera to capture JJ being a slut with David Rossi."

Erin said, "Of course she is…why else would he be with her." Erin said it so matter of factly no one could argue.

After Erin, Jordan, and Haley had put the finishing touches on Kevin's make over, they took a step back and realized he wasn't as awful as before. Sure he was no Derek Morgan, but he was no longer wearing ill fitted clothes with a terrible hair cut.

Kevin's laptop dinged. He excitedly said, "Software download is complete."

Erin rolled her eyes at the nerd and quickly said, "Well get on with it."

Kevin pulled up the camera on Penelope's iPad. Kevin, Jordan, Haley, and Erin stood still with their mouths wide open.

They were looking at a panting Derek and Penelope. Derek was kissing away Penelope's tears as he covered her naked body with his.

He declared his love over and over in hushed breathless tones as she lovingly stroked his head, neck, and back.

Derek held himself on his forearms and asked, "Baby are you okay?"

Penelope glowed with love and said, 'I'm perfect."

Derek cupped the side of Penelope's face and said, "I love you baby girl."

Derek tried to fight the tears. How the hell would he explain to Penelope why what they did meant so much to him.

Sure Buford was locked up now, but no matter how many girls Derek ran through they could never get rid of that feeling that Buford left behind.

Derek tucked his head into the crook of Penelope's neck and he let his silent tears spill.

Penelope was the only person in the world that knew about Buford, so before he had a chance to even speak she said, "I know baby…Let it out."

Derek tried to roll off of her and hide. She held him tighter. It almost baffled Derek. How Penelope could do what years of therapy and self-medicating couldn't do what she managed to do in one night.

He gripped both of her hands in his and made love to her again. Penelope was sore and tired but she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Kevin slammed the top of his laptop down. Jordan was livid. Haley tried to find comforting words, but what are you suppose to say when you watch your ex make love, not screw, not fuck, but at 18 make actual love.

Erin wanted to laugh. As far as she was concerned, she didn't give a flying fuck about who got what they want. She sat back sipping from a bottle of vodka she stole and watched the play of emotions.

Erin knew that Haley didn't care about Jordan's happiness, but for her own sanity needed to know that she would be able to get him back. Haley knew if Aaron and Emily were only a fraction of how close Derek and Penelope are, she was screwed, and not in the way she just watched.

Kevin sat there in silence. He didn't notice Jordan pacing, or Haley frantically searching around the room, as if answers would shoot out of her Justin Bieber poster, nor did he notice the vile smile or Erin's face.

Apart of Kevin was hurt. He wanted Penelope all to himself. What he just saw made her tainted. That was one of the things that fed his attraction to her. Now she was tainted, impure. His grandmother always told him an impure woman was sin personified, straight from the devil himself.

Kevin now knew he really and truly hated Derek Morgan, and he vowed to stop at nothing to break him, even if it meant breaking Penelope right along with him.

Jordan was now crying big, fat crocodile tears. They were as fake as her leather Prada handbag.

Jordan sobbed and said, "How c-could h-he do that –t-to meeee."

Erin flatly said, "There, there. Now get over it. Do you want him or not?"

Jordan through gritted teeth said, "Now more than ever."

Erin said, "Excellent. I do hope you are wearing sexy underwear, same for you Haley."

Haley looked at Erin is shock.

Erin took a bottle of her mother's sleeping pills out of her purse and said wickedly, "Ladies we are going to have us a little photo shoot."

Jordan said, "Damn that is evil."

Erin said, "Bitch where are you going?"

Jordan shot back, "To change my bra."

Kevin was still seething. He had yet to engage in any conversation. Finally he looked up and said, make sure you mix them with alcohol."

**As always read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Emily hung up her cell phone and said, "Stephen will be here soon."

Aaron cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Who is Stephen?"

Emily said, "His family has worked for mine for years. Stephen is like an older brother to me. He has agreed to take us to the party."

David asked, "Won't he tell on us?"

Emily chuckled at the thought and said, "Stephen has been my partner in crime for many years. This is his last year working for my family. He is off to college like the rest of us."

Ashley looked down at her work clothes and realized she wasn't ready at all.

Emily grabbed Ashley's hand and said, "Let's get you dressed."

Once the girls had gone upstairs Aaron looked at Spencer and asked, "So Spencer are you going to finally tell Ashley how you feel?"

Spencer hung his head in embarrassment and said, "I don't think I can."

David looked at Spencer in disbelief and said, "Spencer, I think you can do it. That girl loves you more than you realize."

Spencer shrugged and said, "I didn't think she likes me."

Aaron had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

David rolled his eyes and said, "Reid that girl is head over heels in love with you."

Spencer stared at David with eyes as wide as saucers.

Spencer meekly asked, "How do you guys know?"

David said, "She looks at you like our girls look at us."

Spencer said, "Guys I have no clue what to do. Girls in school never showed any interest in me."

Aaron said, "Spence please trust us, you have nothing to worry about."

Spencer looked down and mumbled something.

David asked, "Kid what did you say?"

Spencer asked a little louder, "What do I do if I want to kiss her?"

Ashley came down stairs and asked, "Why don't you tell her?"

Spencer stood up and cleared his throat and asked, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Ashley smiled and took Spencer's hand.

Spencer stood next to Emily's sparkling pool. He turned so that he was facing Ashley. The sparkling blue water of the pool was nothing compared to Ashley's bright blue eyes looking intently at him.

Ashley reached out and ruffled Spencer's hair and said, "I like the hair cut."

Spencer took a huge breath and said, "I know I'm not smooth like David, Derek or Aaron. I-I never told a girl I liked her before and I'm afraid that you don't feel the same…"

Ashley stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Spencer's lips.

Spencer stiffened at first. He wasn't sure what was happening. He realized Ashley was going to pull away. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Spencer wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he didn't want it to stop. It was the first time that Spencer's brain shut off, and he allowed himself just to feel.

He couldn't believe that a girl as pretty or as smart as Ashley wanted him. Spencer hugged Ashley and said, "Thank you."

Ashley cocked an eyebrow and asked, "For what?"

Spencer smiled and said, "For loving me back."

JJ socked David's arm and said, "Get away from the window."

David said, "What. The kid is in love."

JJ smiled and said, "Oh my god, you big ol' softie."

David said, "Hey woman, I'm Italian. I love seeing people in love."

JJ hugged Rossi, and kissed him.

Emily leaned against Aaron and said, "I'm glad we all have someone."

David asked, "I wonder what our tech girl and resident jock are up to?"

JJ laughed. Her phone alerted her to a new text message.

JJ held up her phone and said, "It's Sam. He wants to know when we are getting our happy asses to his house."

A car horn blared outside. Emily laughed and said, "Tell him we are on our way."

Once inside the town car Aaron asked, "Hey do you guys think we should call Derek and P?"

David said, "Sure why the hell not."

Derek answered the phone sleepily and said, "What."

Aaron said, "Get your butts moving we got a party to blow up."

Derek groaned and said, "We'll be there."

Stephen rolled down the partition and said, "Drink up."

Emily asked Stephen, "What are you doing tonight?"

Stephen grinned and said, "I have a party to attend with a dime piece."

David fist bumped Stephen through the small window and said, "Nice. You guys can hang out with us tonight."

Stephen ran his hands through his dark brown hair. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

Aaron laughed and said, "It is official everyone is going to this damn party."

JJ was so excited she could barely contain herself. This was _the _party to end all parties.

Tamara and Austin were frustrated. They had spent the last hour trying to call Kevin.

Tamara said, "If that bastard does not pick up, I am going to kick his ass."

Austin said, "Well he better call us back soon."

Just then Austin's phone rang.

Kevin hurriedly said, "Sorry I got tied up. I have to meet you guys at the party."

Austin said, "Listen dork remember the plan."

Kevin laughed and said, "Of course since I am the one that came up with it."

They ended their call.

Austin grabbed her keys and said, "Kate, Tamara let's go."

Emily, Aaron, JJ, David, Spencer and Ashley stopped in front of Sam's house.

They were all in awe. Sam had gone all out. He had his house lit up with strobe lights. He had a DJ tearing it up on the ones and twos. He had even talked his parents into adding an inflatable slide to the pool.

The group along with Stephen in tow made their way into the house. Emily laughed at seeing two of her former classmates attempting to limbo under a broom. JJ and Ashley started bobbing their head to the music that was blaring in the house.

David yelled, "We should go outside."

Aaron asked, "We should do what to who?"

JJ laughed and yelled, "We should go outside." JJ pointed to some doors that led to the pool area.

Aaron yelled back, "Good idea."

They all sat around the pool talking with friends from school and cuddling. Sam came around handing everyone homemade jello shots. Emily threw hers back and coughed. Aaron laughed and took his own shot. He didn't fare any better.

Jordan, Erin, Kevin and Haley walked into Sam's house. Jordan was still sporting the scowl from earlier.

The group made their way to the backyard. The four of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw how comfortable their arch enemies were with their boyfriends.

Erin slid away from the group with Kevin right behind her. They found the perfect spot to set up. Erin decided there was going to be a change in plans. Instead of starting with JJ, they would be taking down Penelope Garcia first.

**I know it is an odd place to stop but the next chapter is going to be huge, and emotional. It kinda made me cry writing it.**

**As always read and review!**

**Stephen is an O.C character who is dating a minor character from the show.**

**So I have been asked in PMs about a baby Morgan, Hotchner, and Rossi. My muse and I agree that one baby is enough. I am going to let you decide. Also I really want to write the college years for them. **


	11. Chapter 11

Erin grabbed a bottle of vodka and hid in the bathroom shoving pills into the half full bottle of the clear liquid. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

Erin said, "Wait a fucking minute."

Jordan said, "Bitch it's me, do you have it?"

Erin opened the door and said, "Of course. Keep your panties on."

Jordan laughed and said, "Once I get Derek to drink this, panties will be optional."

Erin rolled her eyes and said, "Come on."

The girls exited the bathroom.

They went back outside where they saw Penelope throw her head back in laughter. Her sherry eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. She and Derek were cuddled up on a lawn chair. They were laughing at an animated story Mick and Sam were telling about stealing the rivals school's mascot.

Jordan's eyes narrowed. She thought it should have been her sitting between Derek's legs, not Penelope. Jordan realized apart of jealousy came from the fact that she would no longer be queen b once the summer was over, so she planned on stretching out her reign of terror for just a little bit longer.

Jordan was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Derek and Aaron get up and add their embellishments to the story.

Mick, Sam, Derek, and Aaron were almost doubled over, spilling beer left and right. David stood up and asked, "Do you remember the look on Anderson's face when I showed up at his place with the other school's goat.?"

Anderson said, "Man that was fucked up. Next time call ahead before you drop off a barnyard animal at my house."

Elle asked, "Anderson is that why the back of your car smelled like a petting zoo for a week?"

Emily poked Elle in the arm and asked, "So what were you doing in the back of Anderson's car."

Without missing a beat Elle said, "The same thing you do in the back of Aaron's car."

Everybody laughed.

The group of friends talked about everything from how most of them met in elementary school, to what they were doing for the rest of the summer, along with more tall tales and embellishments.

Jordan was getting impatient. Haley said, "Stop fidgeting. Derek will get up in a second."

Jordan sighed and said, "I wish he would hurry the fuck up. Did you find a room?"

Haley said, "Last door on the left."

Erin said, "Kevin has the camera already in there. All you need to do is get him to lay down. Do you think you can carry out that?"

Jordan said, "Of course."

Derek shifted Penelope and said, "Baby nature calls, too much beer."

Penelope smiled and said, "Hurry back my love."

The small crowd started to disperse. The DJ came back from his break and started playing loud music again."

Will had the boys mesmerized talking about his classic Mustang. Penelope, Emily, Elle, JJ and Ashley all rolled their eyes in unison.

Penelope looked around and she hadn't seen Derek yet. She thought that was odd, but just shrugged and turned back to her conversation with her girls'.

Derek was washing his hands when there was a knock on the door. Derek called out, "Be out in a second."

Derek stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. He was over beer, he decided since Sam said that they all could crash at his place he would go for something a little stronger.

Derek looked around the kitchen. He noticed a nice bottle of vodka sitting near the sink. He held it up. He knew it had to be imported, he figured since it wasn't the cheap shit, maybe he wouldn't feel like crap the next morning.

Derek found a clean red cup and poured out some of the contents of the bottle. He found an unopened RedBull, added that and took a big swig.

Derek smiled and said, "That's better."

His eye sight started to get blurry. He saw Jordan walk up to him, but couldn't figure out what she was saying.

After a few moments his vision was nothing but streaks of light. He felt someone shift his arm so he was leaning against whoever was holding him up.

Jordan smiled. She couldn't have planned this any better.

Jordan and Derek shuffled towards the bedroom that Haley had found. Once the door was closed, the only coherent thing Derek said was, "Hey Jordan. Where's baby girl?"

Jordan scowled and said, "You don't need to worry about her anymore."

Derek replied testily slurring, "Where is she?"

Derek was wobbling so badly all it took was a soft push from Jordan to get Derek to fall back on the bed. In almost an instant Derek was asleep.

Jordan grinned as she started pulling her clothes off. Jordan grunted trying to tug Derek's pants off. She didn't realize how much Derek weighed. She gave up and went for his shirt.

She had finally gotten his shirt off and went back for his pants. She could feel Derek tremble under her. What started off as unassuming tremors turned into full blown convulsing.

Jordan panicked. Her eyes went wide when she realized that Derek was having a seizure.

Jordan started muttering, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Jordan quickly buttoned up her blouse and left the room. She shut the door quietly.

Elle saw Jordan slink out of the bedroom. Something in Elle's gut told her to go in that room. So what if she saw some naked dude. Her father always told her to trust her gut.

Elle flung the door. Her blood ran cold. She quickly ran over to Derek and turned him on his side. She was scared Derek was going to choke on his vomit.

Elle didn't want to leave him. She searched her pockets. _Fuck_ she thought. The one time she didn't have her phone.

Elle ran out of the room praying Derek would stay alive long enough for her to get help.

Elle saw Will and Penelope laughing.

Elle grabbed Penelope's arm and started dragging Penelope into the house.

Penelope was too stunned to say anything. Elle was so lost in thought she just reacted grabbing P.

Aaron followed Elle with David on his heels

JJ asked, "Where are you going?"

Aaron just shrugged and said, "Stay here."

By the time Penelope reached that bedroom, Derek was panting in shallow breaths.

Penelope took in the sight of him. No shirt, pants undone, and practically foaming at the mouth."

Aaron reacted faster than anyone, helping Derek to sit up.

David said, "We need to call an ambulance."

Aaron pulled out his phone and called 911. He raked his hands through his thick hair.

David stopped focusing on Aaron to see Penelope holding on to Derek begging him not to die.

Elle found herself having a hard time breathing.

David looked at Elle and said, "Go tell Sam what is going on. Then tell JJ to get her and the girls out of here."

David yelled, "ELLE."

Elle snapped too and said, "On it. I'll get Anderson to help."

Aaron with a shaky voice said, "Morgan don't give up."

Derek's pulse was almost non-existent.

Aaron and David could feel the mass exodus shake the house as teenagers left in droves.

Sam ran to the back bedroom and said, "Tell Morgan not to die. I can see the ambulance pull up out front."

Penelope sobbed harder, while putting his clothes back on him.

Penelope quietly asked, "Who would do this?"

David said through a clenched jaw, "Whoever it is, is a dead motherfucker."

Elle ran back into the room with two EMTs.

Aaron and David had to pry Penelope away from Derek.

The EMTs quickly began their work. At third EMT came in and loaded Derek on a stretcher.

One of the EMTs said, "Only one of you."

Aaron pushed Penelope towards the door and said, "Well will meet you there."

Penelope didn't remember how she ended up on the ambulance, or how tightly she was gripping Derek's hand until one of the EMTs told her to ease up.

The ambulance stopped outside of the hospital. There was a lot of commotion. Penelope was ushered off the ambulance.

She was met by Fran Morgan.

Frantically Fran asked, "Penelope what happened?"

Penelope stared through Fran.

Fran asked louder, "What happened?"

Penelope finally looked at Fran and said, "I don't know. One moment he was fine, then this happened."

Fran wrung her hands and said, "I knew I shouldn't have let him go to that party."

Penelope could feel the tears fall out of her eyes when she said, "Someone drugged him."

Fran asked, "Where you drinking?"

Penelope nodded. She couldn't look at Fran. What if Fran blamed her?

Fran gathered Penelope in her arms and said, "Sweetheart I'm not mad at you. Concerned hell yes, but not mad. Look at me."

Penelope slowly brought her eyes up to look at Fran.

Fran tilted her head and asked, "You love him don't you?"

That was it. Penelope cried so hard she thought she would throw up.

Fran saw one of her fellow nurses come jog towards her.

Sheryl said, "Fran he had a dangerous combination of Valium and vodka in his system. They are pumping his stomach now. As soon as it's over they are going to start the rehydration process. He should be up by tomorrow night, but he will feel like shit."

Penelope was still crying.

Sheryl cocked and eyebrow and said, "The girlfriend."

Fran smiled and said, "The future Daughter in law."

Sheryl chuckled and said, "That must be Penelope."

Sheryl saying her name brought Penelope out of her sad contemplation.

Fran said, "Sweetheart Derek will be fine."

Just then Penelope saw all of her friends rushing towards her.

Emily stopped in her tracks taken in the broken look of Penelope.

JJ rushed past Emily and hugs Penelope.

Penelope said, "He will be fine."

David said, "That's good. Of course he will feel like hell, but as long as his ass is alive."

Fran said, "Excuse me young man."

David lost his bravado and said, "I am glad your son is alive ma'am."

Penelope didn't know what happened but she just started laughing. The idea that macho man Rossi was just brought down by a woman who couldn't weigh more than a 110 pounds soaking wet.

Fran through chuckles said, "Rossi you have never been able to watch your mouth around me. Now come on kids I will order us a couple of pizzas."

_Meanwhile_

Jordan in a panicked tone said, "Erin how many fucking pills did you put in there?"

Erin shrugged and said, "A shit ton."

Kevin said, "I told you no more than 3. It's not like Morgan is a pill popper."

Haley said, "Fuck Erin you could have killed him."

Erin said, "Shut the fuck up." She took a swig of Haley's cheap ass wine and said, "Let me fucking think."

Kevin asked, "Jordan did anyone see you."

Jordan said, "I don't think so."

Erin asked, "What the fuck do you mean, you don't know. Bitch it's either yes or no."

Jordan knew it was better to just say no even if she wasn't unsure.

Erin asked, "Kevin you still plan to go through with you plan right?"

Kevin looked around the car that was speeding down the dark street."

Kevin cleared his throat and said, "I-I…don't know. I mean I can't just blackmail Penelope."

Haley said, "Oh yes the fuck you can. Tell her if she doesn't dump Morgan and get with you. You are going to show everyone their little movie."

Jordan was grinding her teeth. She wasn't sure if it was out of nerves or anger.

Kevin loudly said, "We almost killed someone."

Erin said, "I thought you wanted Derek gone."

Jordan said, "Hey fuck you bitch."

Haley cried out, "Guys we can't fall apart now."

Erin turned her head to scowl at Haley.

Erin said, Still looking at Haley , "Oh please do listen to Ms. Susie Fucking Sunshine."

Jordan yelled, "ERIN."

Erin turned her head but it was too late. She tried to slam on her breaks and swerve. She ended up hitting what she was trying to avoid.

Once she discovered everyone was okay, she took off ignoring the smoking engine, or the car that was now flipped over in a ditch.

**As always read and review!**

**I wrote this chapter twice. I am not quite as happy with it.**

***Kanye shrug***

**"Saving Us" shall be updated soon. I promise. My muse is funny about that one.**


	12. Chapter 12

Emily tiredly rubbed her temples. She and her friends had packed into Derek's hospital room like sardines. No one had the heart to even try and go home.

Aaron felt terrible that his friend was in this state. He also knew the person that did this to him was still out there. It angered him. Whoever did this had to pay. Aaron looked into Emily's sad eyes;. He drapped his arm around her neck and murmured quietly, "He'll be fine."

Emily sniffled and said, "I know. I just keep thinking what if something like that happened to you?"

Emily dropped her head and said, "I couldn't handle it."

Aaron tilted her chin to make her look at him and said, "No matter what I will always be here for you."

Rossi tried stretching in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He was tired, but nothing was making him leave his friend, plus he wanted to stay strong for JJ. When she saw Derek for the first time she cried. Her tears dampened David's shirt.

JJ asleep snuggled closer to David. She needed his warmth and comfort. At some point she had stopped crying over Derek and started crying for Penelope. Seeing Penelope so heartbroken tore JJ apart.

Spencer sighed, looking at his friend with monitors beeping around him, and coming out of his arms. Spencer couldn't turn his mind off. He had read the statistics on overdoses, and knew that Derek was more than lucky to be alive.

Ashley knew that she was the newest member of her little extended family. Ashley loved Derek like an older brother. When news about Ashley's father surfaced at school, it was Derek who openly stood up for her in front of a class full of popular kids. Not many people knew that one of the main reasons why Derek broke up with Tamara was because of the way she had treated Ashley.

Penelope was sitting in a chair with her head on Derek's shoulder. At first Penelope was worried that Fran wouldn't be too happy about it, but when Fran saw her laying with Derek like that, Fran just smiled turned the light off and closed the door.

After a few moments of quite Emily grunted and said, "I hate these damn chairs."

David chuckled and said, "Who designed these? Satan."

As the rest of the group woke up minus Penelope, they all went into the waiting area to talk.

Aaron said, "We need to find out who did this and soon."

Spencer said, "Whoever it was knew that Derek didn't take drugs, so they had to slip him something."

JJ asked, "But how? We all know how much Derek loves to take care of his body. He wouldn't dump a bunch of drugs in it."

Ashley said, "Someone had to have seen something. Over 200 people were at that party."

Emily countered with, "True but with all those people it would be easy to hide something like that."

David said, "We need to start asking some damn questions because we can't sit around and wait for the cops."

Aaron said, "Alright this is what we do. David and I will go talk to Sam, Emily and JJ go back to Emily's and make sure JJ's mom doesn't pop up for a surprise visit. Spencer, and Ashley go home. We don't need your parents worried about where you are. We should all meet back here around 5."

Emily said, "While we are at my house JJ and I will try to think of anyone that would want to hurt Derek."

David said, "Good idea."

They all said their respective goodbyes and headed out to start their tasks.

Erin stopped in front of her house relieved to see her parents gone for the evening.

She said, "Everybody out."

Everyone got out of the car shaking.

No one said anything as they made their way into Erin's home. No one said anything when they sat around in her room trying to process what happened.

Jordan wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what it was. What scared Jordan more was what happened to Derek. Mostly she was just terrified that he would say that she was the one that drugged him. She quickly shook off the thought. There was no way he would remember what happened.

Haley wanted to drink and pass out. This was going way farther than she thought. They had almost killed someone she went to pre-school with, then they hit God knows who. But what scared her the most was that she still wanted Aaron back. Any sane person would have thrown in the towel.

Kevin was trembling like a leaf. He thought, "This is fucked up. This is so fucked up."

He never actually wanted Morgan to die. Maybe not be as handsome, or charismatic but certainly not dead. But what really had Kevin shaking was the thought that if Morgan did die, Penelope would run to him. Kevin could be the one to comfort her in her time of need. Kevin was starting to scare himself and a part of him liked it.

Erin sat around the room looking at her pathetic group of lackeys, and now that they had two major secrets to keep, they were her slaves forever to do what she wanted. Erin wanted David Rossi back, and nothing would stop her. So what if Derek, or any other of those losers made it. Erin knew that what she was feeling was horrible, but knowing that she got Jordan to almost kill Derek made her giddy. Seeing the way Kevin almost beg her not to make him still blackmail Penelope, brought her a delight. The fear in Haley's eyes was almost comical when the car made impact with the rust bucket in front of her.

Penelope was stirred out of herself when she heard Derek trying to clear his throat.

Penelope's eyes went wide and said, "Hold on I'll get your mom."

Penelope ran out of the room and found Fran and told her that Derek woke up.

Fran placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder as the doctor took the tube out of his throat.

Derek tried to speak but Penelope said, "Hush motor mouth."

It made a groggy Derek smile and reach for her hand. Penelope held her hand while Fran talked to the doctor.

Derek hoarsely said, "P I love you."

Two large tears rolled out of Penelope's eyes when she said, "I love you to handsome."

The doctor came back in the room and said, "Derek when you are up to it, I want you to talk to the police."

Derek nodded his approval , closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**As always read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Emily paced around her living room trying to figure out what the hell happened to Derek, and why would anyone try and hurt him.

JJ grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to try and make a list of people that were angry at Derek.

JJ sighed and said, "I can't think of one person who would do this."

Emily said, "Maybe we are thinking about this all wrong. I mean Derek is liked by almost everyone. I mean he was popular in high school, hell he even was the star quarter back."

JJ then said, "Maybe someone is jealous of Derek."

Emily shrugged and said, "Maybe. What about someone who isn't happy with Penelope and Derek dating."

JJ asked, "You think this has something to do with him being half black?"

Emily shook her head and said, "No not like that. I mean Derek was a player. Maybe one of his exes wants him back."

JJ tilted her head and said, "Well that is one hell of a way to get a boyfriend. So we make a list of Derek's ex girlfriends."

Emily chuckled and said, "Jayje we are gonna need a bigger piece of paper."

Aaron knocked on Sam's front door.

Sam quickly opened the door and asked, "How is he?"

Aaron replied, "He is awake, but not ready to talk yet. Is throat is sore from having his stomach pumped."

Sam roughly scrubbed his hands over his face and said, "Man I have been through every bottle in my house, and I didn't find anything."

David said, "Yeah whoever did this probably took it with them."

Aaron sighed and said, "Sam you know the police are going to come over asking questions. We need to get this place cleaned up before that happens."

Sam said, "If you guys could help me and Mick that would be great."

David peered around and asked, "So where is our resident Brit?"

Sam laughed and said, "Passed out in the yard with some chick."

Aaron chuckled and said, "Classic Rawson."

The boys minus Reid started cleaning up. Reid was dropped off at home to check on his mother.

Penelope had fallen asleep against Derek after the doctor checked on him again. Derek was sleeping peacefully after the aching in his throat eased.

Penelope woke up and stretched. She wandered into the hallway to talk to Fran.

Fran asked, "Honey you sure you don't want to head home and get some sleep?"

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't go home until I know Derek is walking out of here."

Fran smiled and said, "Derek is lucky to have you."

Penelope blushed at the compliment and said, "I think we are both lucky."

Fran took Penelope's hand and said, "If you need to talk, I am here."

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Fran for the life of me I can't figure out why someone would do this. Derek never made enemies, and he never bullied anybody. If anything he was always sticking up for people."

Fran said, "I know. My son suffers from a hero complex, he always has to save everyone."

Fran ushered Penelope behind the nurse's station and handed her a plate of cookies.

Fran winked and said, "I won't tell if you won't."

Penelope smiled and took a bite.

Fran found the remote control to the television and started flipping through the channels. Fran stopped at the local news with a flashing update sign at the bottom.

Fran placed her hand over her mouth and said, "Those poor people. I need to call doctor Franklin and tell him to get the trauma unit ready."

The local newscaster said, "_Late last night on Johnston Ferry Road and older modeled Volkswagon was struck and careened into a nearby ditch. Local police have said that it was the cause of a hit and run accident. Both occupants of the car are considered to be alive, but in critical condition. The ambulance has just taken the unidentified passenger and driver to St. Johns Memorial hospital. Stay tuned for more updates."_

Fran was concentrating on the news story making a mental list of people to contact. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard something crash to the ground.

Fran looked over at Penelope who had gone stock still. Fran shook Penelope twice.

Fran said, "Penelope, sweetheart talk to me. What's wrong?"

Penelope pointed to the television and said, "That's…my parent's car."

Sam, Aaron, David, and Mick were busy cleaning up Sam's house when they heard a series of sirens blaring loudly.

Sam went to the window and said, "Shit you don't think the cops are coming now?"

David said, "No. Derek still hasn't spoken to them yet."

Aaron who also peered out the window said, "Whatever it is it must be serious."

Sam said, "Turn on the news."

Aaron, and David watched in horror as a tow truck slowly pulled the mangled Volkswagen out of the ditch.

David said, "No, no, no."

Mick looked over at David and asked, "What's wrong."

Aaron swore to himself and said, "That's P's parent's car."

David said, "Shit we need to get down to the hospital. Fuck. I mean first Derek, and now her parents."

Sam asked, "You think someone is after Penelope."

Aaron said, "I don't know…I just don't know."

Sam looked around his house and said, "This can wait. Let me get my keys and we can all go together."

Aaron said, "Can we pick up Spencer, and Ashley on the way?"

Sam said, "Yeah man."

David looked at Aaron and asked, "You think Em and JJ know about this?"

Aaron said "I don't think so, she would have called me. I will call her from the car."

Kevin rolled over on the couch. His arm hurt from the impact of the car accident. He was trying to figure out what to do. He knew he couldn't go to the police. He would be in just as much trouble as everybody else. Not to mention he had a video on his laptop that he promised Erin he wouldn't get rid of.

Kevin thought, "Maybe this shit isn't worth it."

Haley came downstairs and kicked the couch Kevin was laying on.

Haley said, "Get up loser. Erin wants us to all get our story straight."

Erin was pacing back and forth, "Listen I am not getting in trouble for this just because one of you decides to grow a heart and tell. As far as I know no one knows it was Jordan who drugged Morgan. And no one knows where we were last night."

Jordan asked, "What are you going to do about your car?"

Erin said, "I know someone who owes me a favor. They are going to get it fixed for me."

Haley took a deep breath and let it out and said, "We need to stop this. This is too far. I wanted to embarrass Penelope not get someone killed."

Erin said, "Stop being such a fucking baby. Everything is fine. Look the cops don't suspect anything and as long as we all agree to shut up about it, we will be fine."

Jordan was nervous, she tried to hide her doubt by turning the t.v on.

The newscaster said, _"The two occupants of the Volkswagon have been identified and Patricia and Emilio Garcia. We just received an update from the hospital. They are in the intensive care unit. Both have suffered several broken bones, and Emilio who was the driver was placed into a medical induced coma to heal a very serious brain injury. There is still no update for who the possible driver was of the other car."_

Erin pointed to the television and said, "See. Stupid cops have no fucking clue."

Haley stood wide eyes staring at Erin.

Haley said, "We almost killed Derek, and now her parents. This is too much."

Jordan croaked out, "Well its official I am never getting Derek back."

Haley yelled, "That is what you are worried about?"

Jordan said, "Well yeah, I mean we went through all of this, I might as well get what I want."

Kevin said, "You have got to be shitting me. Derek Morgan is not that damn important Jordan."

Erin looked at Kevin and asked, "Do you still have the video?"

Kevin sighed and said, "Yes."

Erin said, "Good. I think once Derek gets out of the hospital we make this thing go viral."

**As always read and review!**


End file.
